Paz blanca
by kunashgi448
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde que el conflicto con Alvarez termino. Pero esto no significa que el mal se haya extinguido. Romeo es forzado a ayudar a una chica nueve en el gremio con un trabajo, pero ella tiene otros planes, mostrándole el macabro secreto tras el reino de Toma E. Fiore, la revolución en Ishgar está muy cerca, sobrevivir es la única opción. El cuento de hadas se acabó.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo: Verdad Negra**

* * *

**21 de marzo de X794.**

Las cosas volvieron a ser como antes, como si el gremio nunca se hubiera disuelto tras la batalla con tártaros, como si nunca hubiera habido una guerra contra Álvarez, derrotando a grandes amenazas para el mundo como lo fueron Zeref Dragneel y Acnologia, la paz volvió a Earthland. Tras los largos conflictos dentro del reino con los gremios oscuros, como también amenazas del extranjero, todo ahora estaba en armonía, y todo gracias principalmente a un gremio peculiar ubicado en la ciudad de Magnolia, Fiore, donde se forjaron grandes magos que pasaron o pasaran a los libros de historia por su poder, estamos hablando del mejor gremio del reino, posiblemente del continente, Fairy Tail.

Desafortunadamente, la vida tiene ciclos que deben reiniciarse. Ni siquiera Fairy Tail, cuya única bandera yacía destrozada en los escombros de la catedral, pudieron evitar con toda su fuerza este hecho, nadie es invencible en el mundo.

_La era de la magia ha terminado, es tiempo de iniciar una nueva era. La guerra es la nueva paz._

Las explosiones seguían ocurriendo por toda Magnolia, o lo que queda de la ciudad, humo negro por todas partes que cubría el cielo carmesí, el entorno perfecto para la batalla final, donde dos ideales luchan con toda sus fuerzas para no desaparecer y ser borradas de la historia, que los sacrificios hechos por ambos lados no fueran en vano.

"Tenían razón sobre esta conclusión...desearía que las cosas hubieran ido de otra manera" fueron las palabras de un adolescente, las cuales resonaron en el silencio ensordecedor entre explosiones a lo lejos, de los pocos que seguían vivos y luchando. Se levanto con el apoyo de uno de los últimos pilares en pie, pilar que fue soporte en el que lo vio crecer en las buenas y en las malas, el único lugar que pudo haber llamado hogar.

"Cálmate, una vez que terminemos este juego, podrás reunirte con Natsu y los demás, aseguro que tendrán una reunión muy emotiva en el limbo" la silueta de una chica apareció detrás de él, sentada sobre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la zona de la piscina del gremio, ahora en ruinas y con cuerpos calcinados.

"¡Es debido a este estúpido juego perdí a varios seres queridos! ¡Esto tuvo que terminar cuando establecimos el nuevo gobierno!"

"Venga colega, nadie puede negar la voluntad de Dios, sabes al igual que yo como todo fue parte el proceso, la sangre en nuestras manos fue planeada desde el principio, así que no te hagas la victima a este punto".

**Roooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!**

El suelo temblaba, maldita sea, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que esa cosa rompa el sello, tanto esfuerzo y vidas para que el maldito sello soportara tan poco. La chica sonrió cuando vio ese sello gigante en el cielo, agrietándose poco a poco al pasar de los minutos.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo ¿y si alguno de los dos muere antes de que esa cosa nos mate en un parpadeo? Odio los empates, más con la linda historia que nos trajo hasta aquí, pero ya lo sabes, o no ¿guerrero del fuego?" el sonido de un disparo resonó a través del campo de batalla, la joven maga había movido ligeramente la cabeza, esquivando la bala, se levantó para empezar la última jugada, en su camino destruyo una bandera, el último símbolo de Fairy Tail. La bandera se desprendía lentamente hasta que sus restos fueron llevados por el viento a diferentes partes, la famosa terquedad de las hadas que les ayudo en decenas de batallas también fue su condenada para desaparecer.

"Mi nombre no es guerrero del fuego, es Romeo Conbolt. Pongamos fin a todo esto, traidora. Le haré un favor a la que alguna vez fue mi amiga al matarte" miró a esos ojos azules sin vida, los que una vez creyó que pertenecían a una camarada de los tantos que tuvo, es hora poner fin a este estúpido juego. Romeo tomó su arma con el único brazo que le quedaba mientras apretaba los dientes alrededor de un pedazo de hierro oxidado, y se lanzó hacia aquella psicópata, que lo esperó ansiosamente para comenzar la batalla final, el último día de la guerra veía su ocaso.

No tendría sentido narrar el último día sin conocer su contexto. Entonces, empezaremos recordando el pasado de uno de sus autores principales de esta historia, justo en el día que toda su vida dio un giro de 180 grados, hace poco más de un año.

* * *

**7 de enero de X793**

"Gracias, hijo mío. Prometo no desperdiciarlo esta vez"

"Como digas cosa viejo" Romeo respondió a su padre mientras salía del gremio, moviéndose con normalidad a través del caos que siempre es el salón principal, como cualquier otro día ordinario, esquivar mesas y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ser lanzada es rutina para aquellos que se atreven a entrar en Fairy Tail, pero como una de las pocas personas con mentalidad normal, necesitaba descansar de tanto caos y gritos sin sentido, la última misión fue muy larga al ser de tercera que realizaba solo, pero al menos ahora podía realizar misiones en solitario, aunque la idea de buscar entrar a un equipo aparte de Bisca y Alzack es una opción muy latente.

"Como si nada hubiera pasado" Romeo murmuró para sí mismo al ver los últimos rastros de construcción en Magnolia, las cicatrices que quedaron de la guerra de Alvarez casi habían desaparecido, una victoria para Fiore celebrada para toda la historia, incluso el día del ataque se conmemorara en el reino como dia festivo en todo el territorio, lo más importante es que la paz se mantuvo y muy poca gente perdió la vida a pesar de la crudeza de la batalla, solo pocos gremios oscuros se mantenían bajo el radar, con el miedo justificable de que mande a un gremio a arrestarlos

El mago del fuego arcoíris de quince años entra en una pequeña biblioteca en un pequeño barrio al este del pueblo, este lugar fue donde estudió las artes de la magia de fuego con su maestro, Totomaru. Pocos hubieran pensado que un ex miembro de los magos más fuertes de Phantom Lord tuviera habilidades tan naturales para la enseñanza y fuera una mala buena persona.

"Buenas tardes, Totomaru-sensei" saludo Romeo, alcanzando a ver a su maestro tras una pila de papeles, debe ser dificil dirigir una clase con más estudiantes, vaya que tuvo suerte en recibir clases personalizadas en su momento.

"Ah, buenas tardes para ti también Romeo, ¿cómo le fue a mi mejor estudiante en su misión?"

"Cansado, encontrar a esos lagartos invisibles me llevó más tiempo de lo esperado, lo único bueno es que me dieron un poco de dinero extra por mi esfuerzo, sabes lo raro que es para un mago de Fairy Tail recibir dinero extra por un trabajo perfecto en lugar de devolver gran parte la recompensa" respondió el joven, tan solo recordarla le daba cansancio. Totomaru no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

"Lo más importante es ganar es la experiencia necesaria para futuras misiones, pero ahora mismo te tengo una sorpresa, te conseguí el libro de hechizos de fuego que te prometí el mes pasado, pero sólo durante cinco días así que cuida bien de estos textos" Totomaru le dio un libro grande que parecía muy antiguo al juzgar por los textos con tinta descolorida. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Romeo

"Muchas gracias, una vez que llegue a casa, leeré todo lo necesario para mejorar con las llamas grises" Romeo puso suavemente el libro dentro de una mochila que cargaba consigo. Sabía que tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de poder llamarse a sí mismo un mago experto del fuego del arco iris, por lo que entrena constantemente como ahora, sólo llevaba ropa ligera a pesar del frío con el fin de aprender a circular el calor por todo su cuerpo sin estar peleando.

"¿Cómo va el entrenamiento con Natsu?" Preguntó Totomaru con curioso.

"Bueno, he aprendido todos los movimientos que me dejó de tarea, así que ahora sólo tengo que esperar a que regrese con los demás, ya deben estar en el tren que viene de Crocus, Erza-nee necesito hablar con el rey mientras que Wendy y Chelia tuvieron un concierto en la arena Domus Flau con otro lleno total"

"¿Así que Chelia-chan vendrá también?" o no, conocía esa sonrisa

"No empecemos de nuevo con lo mismo maestro"

"Vamos Romeo, obviamente tienes a esas chicas en la palma de tu mano, sólo tienes que decidir cuál de ellas te gusta y hacer un movimiento" Totomaru no estaba mintiendo, en efecto su relación con ambas chicas se volvió más profunda con el paso del tiempo.

Romeo y Wendy no fueron realmente amigos hasta el incidente con los zombis Ichiya, y nunca la hará olvidar que casi dijo mal su nombre cuando se encontraron en plena infección, también ayudo que se sacrificara por ella para poner a prueba su idea, que gracias a Natsu supo que fue la correcta, recibiendo varios halagos por parte de varias personas por su deducción que literalmente salvo al mundo, desde entonces tuvieron más confianza en hablar entre ellos cuando podían. Chelia entró en escena durante la celebración después de la guerra, los magos más jóvenes se reunieron en una mesa para hablar entre sí sobre sus experiencia durante el conflicto, se hizo amigos de Beth de Mermaid Heel, y un chico de Quatro Cerberus llamado Zen. Mientras todo el grupo se mantenía en contacto entre sí, veía a Chelia mucho más a menudo debido a su amistad con Wendy, donde en pláticas casuales descubrieron varias cosas que tenían en común, lo que hizo se integrara en un grupo de amigos con ellas, aunque respetaba la relación de mejores amigas que las Slayers tienen.

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Sólo somos amigos" por supuesto Romeo comprendió las indirectas de Chelia y las miradas que Wendy le mandaba cuando pensaba que no estaba mirando, vamos, estaba en la edad donde las hormonas son más activas, pero es más fácil fingir ser denso por el momento, después de todo, lo había aprendido del mejor del gremio como lo es su ídolo. Aunque ahora Natsu parece empezar a entender aspectos básicos sobre sus sentimientos por Lucy, y las otras parejas están llegando a la idea de salir, pero por ahora, sólo Alzack y Bisca tenían una relación oficial en el gremio.

´Fairy Tail puede vencer a cualquier enemigo que se les ponga enfrente, pero cuando se trata de amor, nadie hace un movimiento´ pensó Totomaru con gracia, pero no podía culparlos, cada uno maneja sus sentimientos de maneras diferentes.

Maestro y estudiante hablaron un poco más sobre cosas más triviales como es el clima, Romeo se despidió para ir al parque para leer su libro de hechizos, relajando su cuerpo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Donde estuvo un tiempo para comprender las enseñanzas que el libro le trasmitía.

"Concentra tu mente en la figura deseada y le será más fácil manipular las llamas grises" lee el joven mago del fuego en voz baja, no parecía tan complicado, así que iba a realizar el nuevo ejercicio con algo muy simple cuando una melodía familiar sonó por toda la ciudad. Habían llegado.

"No puedo creer que ahora ellos tengan su propia una melodía para anunciar su llegada la ciudad al igual que Gildarts, por otra parte, ya son tan grandes o más grandes que el mismo Gildarts para varias personas" pensó Romeo, levantándose para ir al gremio y dejando el entrenamiento para otro momento, algunas personas salieron de sus casas para saludar al equipo Natsu, caracterizado por la gran cantidad de equipaje que siempre llevaban consigo, la escena casi clásica de un pelea a gritos entre Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster, mientras la gran escritora y modelo Lucy Heartfilia, la imponente Erza Scarlet, y el joven dúo del cielo conformado por Wendy Marvel y Chelia Blendy caminaron detrás de ellos con relativa normalidad, respondiendo a los saludos de la gente con amabilidad.

Romeo corrió por un callejón algo escondido de las rutas principales cercana, un atajo para llegar más rápido al gremio porque quería llegar lo más pronto posible para saludarlos, contándole a Natsu sus avances y hablar con las chicas en un lugar seguro una vez la batalla campal vuelva a empezar. Por un momento, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, tal vez si él hubiera seguido adelante y continuado su camino, el futuro habría cambiado, no solo el suyo, sino el de muchas personas, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, se detuvo de repente a mirar a la chica sentada sobre un contenedor viejo.

Es una chica de pelo albino, un cabello más blanco que el pelo de los hermanos Strauss. El pelo largo y blanco está cubierto por un sombrero gris de montaña, mientras que ella llevaba una blusa azul oscuro con una manga larga envolviendo alrededor de su brazo izquierdo mientras el derecho estaba descubierto y con vendas en el antebrazo, jeans negros y botas de inverno marrones. Ella seguía metida en el libro, pero poco después de sentirse observada, miró hacia arriba, revelando curiosos ojos naranjas opacos, brevemente escondidos detrás de la niebla de su aliento entrando en contacto con el frío.

"Voy a llamar a un guardia de la ciudad si sigue mirándome así, pervertido" advirtió la chica severamente. Mierda.

"No...lo que pasó...fue, bueno" los tartamudos de Romeo fueron silenciados cuando de repente fue golpeado en la cara por el libro de la albina, el ambiente tenso desapareció rápidamente como si no hubiera existido, la chica no le importo reírse de su expresión.

"Mentiroso, pero si quisieras follarme, podrías haber preguntado sin rodeos" comento la chica burlonamente, dando un pequeño salto para bajar del contendor y recoger su libro.

"No es eso...fue tu apariencia lo que me llamó la atención, solo eso" en ese momento Romeo notó la insignia blanca en su brazo derecho "¿Eres miembro de Fairy Tail?" preguntó. Eso es extraño ya que no recordaba verla en el gremio.

"Sí, soy del montón de gente que se unió después de la guerra, mi nombre es Yuna Toketsu, uso magia de nieve."

"Soy—"

"Romeo Conbolt, alias la sanguijuela de Natsu Dragneel, ya sé quién eres" a pesar de lo molesta que podría ser en la primera impresión, Romeo mantuvo sus modales y extendió la mano para un apretón de manos.

"Bueno Yuna-san ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto para crear una conversación e hiciera que la situación se suene menos extraña de lo que ya es.

"Al igual que a ti, me gusta leer al aire libre, es imposible concentrarse en el gremio. Por cierto, corres a verlo, ¿no? Eres tan obvio, Romeo-kun" Yuna se inclinó con una sonrisa haciendo que Romeo desviara su mirada un poco avergonzado de tuviera razón, él ya se acostumbró a ser conocido por varios como un fanboy del Dragon Slayer de fuego y su equipo.

"Sera mejor ir al gremio, seguramente harán otra fiesta con otra pelea de bar como es costumbre, te acompaño" susurró Romeo mientras se alejaba, no hubo respuesta de Yuna, pero ella lo siguió dando pequeños saltitos con una tonada feliz al avanzar.

Fue incómodo por unos momentos porque es extraño caminar con alguien que acabas de conocer, especialmente con una chica, así que el Romeo decidió echar un vistazo al libro que ella tenía en sus manos para empezar a hablar de otra cosa que no fuera él mismo. Lo que vio lo sorprendió.

"¿Cómo conseguiste ese libro? Sé que el autor es difícil de encontrar".

"Obviamente. El autor es del reino Iceberg, el libro en sí tiene hechizos para la magia fría, como nieve, hielo, granizo, incluso nube" respondió Yuna como si no fuera la gran cosa, mostrando el libro para que lo viera mejor.

"Estoy leyendo un libro de un familiar relacionado con ese autor, pero se trata de magia del fuego y sólo pude encontrar esta edición realmente antigua" Yuna se detuvo en seco al ver su libro, Romeo se dio la vuelta preguntándose por qué se detuvo con una sonrisa en la cara como si hubiera esperado su comentario.

"¿Qué tal esto, sanguijuela? Conozco a un anciano que tiene varios libros de estos autores en Bish, una comunidad a dos horas de Magnolia, y si mi memoria no me está fallando, hay una misión de muy baja paga en la zona, hacemos equipo, completamos la misión, y en el camino de regreso, obtenemos los libros de magia que queremos ¿de acuerdo?"

"Hmm, realmente no los necesito ahora, además tengo planes. Wendy y Chelia me han invitado a dar un paseo y no puedo quedarles mal".

"Está bien, estoy segura de que ambas querrán estar contigo incluso después de que escuchen cómo participaste en aquella operación con Max y los chicos ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿operación sostén y panties?" Vete a la mierda, Yuna.

"¡Mi viejo me obligó! ¡Fue contra mi voluntad!" gritó Romeo desesperado, apenas se salvó del castigo que Erza y Mira les dieron a los responsables de robar sujetadores y panties en Fairy Hills hace dos meses, vaya que fue un fastidio darle de comer a su padre por una semana, por no decir cuando debía ir al baño.

"¿Qué será más convincente, tu declaración, o la de una chica dulce con yo que casualmente tiene evidencia fotográfica de tu participación en el crimen?" Yuna mostró una foto donde estaba Romeo husmeando en la habitación de Wendy, la obligó a guardar la foto para que nadie alrededor de ellos la pudiera ver. Yuna le saco su lengua y le guiño el ojo.

"Vale, tu ganas, vamos a hacer la misión juntos hoy mismo, así que cálmate. ¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo de todos modos?" Romeo pregunta con los brazos cruzados.

"Porque sólo tú y Wendy Marvell son de mi edad, pero como ella es famosa y tú eres un don nadie, puedo ganar experiencia en trabajo en equipo sin tener que preocuparme de que ella este ocupada" una flecha imaginaria atravesó el pecho de Romeo, formada por las palabras ´don nadie´. Un golpe realmente bajo.

"Vamos a tomar la misión y terminar con esto rápidamente" ambos continuaron su camino hacia el gremio, finalmente entraron al salón principal mientras esquivaban la lucha de celebración del regreso del Equipo Natsu para tomar la misión del tablero de trabajos. La misión era entregar una vieja varita desde Magnolia a un pueblo cercano llamado Torst, relativamente fácil.

"Hola Mira, tomaremos este trabajo" dijo Romeo, poniendo el papel en la parte superior de la barra para que fuera registrada.

"Ara, ara, nunca pensé que seguirás saliendo solo con chicas de tu edad a trabajar, RoWen, RoChe, y ahora RoYu. Esto significa que tenemos que añadir otro ship tuyo al grupo de apuestas, aunque yo sostengo que saldrás con Wendy" Romeo se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo, mientras Yuna acaba de empezar a reírse de la situación, típica Mirajane.

"Relájate Mira, sólo se ofreció a ayudarme a conseguir dinero extra, sabes que me gusta pasar el rato con gente de mi edad" comento Yuna aclarando la situación.

"Además, deberías seguir haciendo planes para convertir a Natsu-nii y Lucy-nee en una pareja, por no mencionar a los demás, sinceramente a mí también me molesta su falta de iniciativa" dijo Romeo, tratando de cambiar el tema de discusión a uno que sabía con certeza que atraería la atención de Mira.

"Paciencia Romeo, lleva tiempo hacer buenos planes, como lo del muérdago en la entrada no funciono, necesito pensar en ideas más creativas para que ellos no sepan cómo librarse. De todos modos, tengan cuidado y traten de volver antes del anochecer, recuerda que Macao se enojará si llegas tarde".

"Sí, sí, sí, ya lo sé" Romeo y Yuna caminaron hacia la puerta cuando ciertas personas los detuvieron justo antes de salir. Deberían haber esperado esto desde el inicio.

"¿Vas a algún lado, Romeo-kun?" pregunto a Chelia con Wendy detrás de ella, ambas con una mirada inocente.

"Voy a ayudar a Yuna-san con una misión rápida, prometo que al volver saldremos como lo teníamos planeado" explico Romeo con calma, tratando de ignorar las miradas celosas en ambas chicas hacia la albina, en serio ¿qué había hecho para ganarse tanto afecto en tan poco tiempo? Tampoco es que le molestara.

"Relájense, sólo lo me llevo por un momento, entonces usted puede violarlo entre las dos por el tiempo que quieran" ni siquiera ha pasado una hora desde que conoció a Yuna, pero estaba claro que ella no tiene miedo de decir lo que su extraña mente piensa.

"¡No es eso!" Wendy y Chelia gritaron al unísono, totalmente enrojecidas.

"Oye Yuna-san, suficiente con tus comentarios."

"Tienes razón Romeo. Las acciones hablan más fuerte que las palabras, adelante, a por ellas galán" Yuna empujo a Romeo hacia adelante con una patada en la espalda, haciendo que caiga sobre Wendy y Chelia. Ya en el suelo, Romeo se dio cuenta de su situación, tenía una mano sosteniendo un pecho de Chelia, mientras que la otra mano esta peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna de Wendy, en un instante alguien tomó fotos de la escena.

"¡Las tengo!" Gritó un miembro del gremio entre la gente que veía lo sucedido.

"¡Pásame las fotos más tarde colega!" dijo la maga de nieve, ignorando cómo el aura de una mujer pelirroja con armadura se estaba centrando en Romeo. Yuna tomó la mano del chico para poder escapar de las espadas que ahora vuelan a hacia ellos.

´Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hijo mío´ pensó Macao tras ver lo que su hijo hizo con dos bellezas, llorando y apretando su puño con orgullo. Por otro lado, Yuna llevo a Romeo a un callejón, a salvo de la ira de Titania, por ahora.

"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!" Grito Romeo con enfado, Yuna simplemente se llevó un dedo a su oído para evitar quedar sorda, para luego soplar los pequeños restos de cera.

"Tú debes agradecerme. Estoy seguro de que ambas tendrán un sueño erótico de ti" antes de que Romeo pudiera decir algo, Yuna movió un lienzo, revelando que maravillo al mago.

"¿¡Son esos Magic Skateboards Z45?!"

"Sí, un pequeño regalo de Navidad que me hice, con estos bebes llegaremos aún más rápido" le entregó la otra patineta, con la adición de un brazalete mágico para hacerlo volar un par de metros sobre el suelo, tecnología que usa la magia del usuario para funcionar. Actualmente era muy popular entre los magos jóvenes, siendo mejor que hacerlo con una vieja carreta.

"Incluso con esto, todavía te odio" tras el comentario de Romeo, ambos se dirigieron a la misión, divirtiéndose con estos juguetes en el camino ya que son muy fáciles de usar y dominar. La misión en sí tomó menos de dos horas en completar, recibiendo 40.000 Jewels de recompensa, lo que es una escasa recompensa para un miembro regular de Fairy Tail, pero lo que importaba aquí son los libros que venían a buscar. Romeo siguió a Yuna que sabía la ubicación donde encontrarlos, pero se detuvo en medio del bosque.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Romeo, el estado de ánimo de la chica había cambiado repentinamente.

"Quiero que veas algo. Yuna le pidió que escondieran las patinetas en los arbustos, y al acercarse a cierto punto, se dieron cuenta de que había una pared de runas en el camino. Yuna coloco su mano en la barrera, destruyendo de alguna manera las runas como si no fueran nada, en un instante hubo una ligera ventisca de viento, rompiendo la ilusión y revelando algo aterrador.

"¿Qué demonios?" había docenas de personas, visiblemente mal nutridas, haciendo trabajos forzados como levantar grandes bloques de cemento con sus manos, un niño estaba siendo golpeado por un hombre de negro hasta el punto de ver sangre en el arma que usaba.

"Tenemos que buscar la forma de ayudarlos...¿Yuna?" ella se había lanzado a la acción sin pensarlo, derribando al hombre que estaba golpeando al niño, mientras que al mismo tiempo creaba una ventisca de nieve para mantener los refuerzos lejos para poner al niño a salvo.

"Muy bien, entonces el estilo Fairy Tail será" Romeo también se lanzó al ataque para ayudarla, fue relativamente fácil porque había muy pocos guardias resguardando la zona, por lo que sólo necesita sus llamas púrpuras para noquearlos.

"Parece que ese fue el último de ellos. Deberíamos repor—" al voltear, Romeo quedo en sin palabras por lo que vio. Por primera vez en su corta vida, observo una escena que se convertirá en algo común en su futuro cercano, Yuna había atravesado el corazón de un guardia con una espada hecha de nieve. El cuerpo del guardia se desplomó una vez la espada fue retirada, ahora yacía sin vida en el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre que poco a poco aumentaba su tamaño alrededor del cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Romeo reacciono tras la violenta escena, su corazón golpeó en su pecho por el frío agarre del miedo, aun así, corrió a por ella.

"¡No deberías haberlo matado! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo!" sus manos la tomaron firmemente del cuello, acercándola mientras le gritaba a la cara, la cual tenía gotas de sangre le salpicaron tras asesinar al guardia.

"Si crees que la vida en prisión cambiará este tipo de personas, entonces aun eres un niño. Ese tipo de animal merece estar muerto" esa fue una respuesta increíblemente fría y si no fuera una chica, ya la habría golpeado con rabia.

"Nadie tiene el derecho! ¡Es una vida humana! ¡Así no es como se supone que deben pasar las cosas!"

"No es mi culpa que Fiore tenga un fuerte tabú con el asesinato, es algo tan normal para el resto de Ishgar, pero veamos lo que piensas después de esto" Yuna quito las manos de Romeo alrededor de su cuello y lo pateó con fuerza en el pecho, rompiendo con su cuerpo la pared de una pequeña casa de madera. Cuando sintió un líquido cálido que se filtraba entre sus dedos, vio el verdadero infierno.

"Y lo peor de todo, esto no es obra de un gremio oscuro" la voz de Yuna resonó en el ambiente mientras otra ráfaga de viento frio soplado a través del bosque movió ligeramente su cabello, viendo con horror el logotipo del Reino de Fiore, y que esos guardias eran soldados reales "Esta es la realidad, Romeo. Les dieron a todas estas personas se dio muerte dolorosa en base a la tortura a largo plazo, y todo por buscar sus propios sueños".

Los ojos de Romeo se ensancharon de horror, ya que no podía hablar con tal escena enfrente suyo, las mutilaciones, los cuerpos colgantes y toda la sangre por todas partes. "¡Debemos informar al maestro!" su voz tembló de miedo, al tratar de huir, una ráfaga de nieve lo tiro al frio piso de madera. Romeo trató de levantarse, pero Yuna lo inmovilizó contra el suelo con su magia, la nieve lentamente envolvió su cuerpo dejando sólo su cabeza al descubierto mientras que el resto estaba completamente inmovilizado. Yuna se acercó a él y antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, ella pisó la parte posterior de su cabeza, metiendo su rostro en la nieve "Gah!"

"Debes comprender algo colega, Fairy Tail es simplemente una marioneta del reino, seguramente inventarán una historia o algo para pasar la culpa a un gremio oscuro cualquiera, pronto entenderás la amistad entre el Maestro Makarov y el rey, Toma E. Fiore, o el bastardo de la calabaza como a mí me gusta llamarlo".

"¡Mentirosa!"

"¿En serio? Entonces dime por qué el mismo rey le da ordenes al equipo Natsu, llevándolos a misiones fuera de Fiore, a Stella, a Seven, a Alvarez, ese grupo es la imagen de Fiore actualmente, te guste o no".

"¡Cállate!"

"Están engañados, llamar al ataque de Alvarez una guerra cuando muy pocas personas murieron, eso no es una guerra real, fue sólo el capricho de un emo con superpoderes. Y Acnologia, ese lagarto estaba tan deprimido que fue derrotado por el poder de la amistad, vamos ¡es patético!" Yuna ejerció más presión, cavando su rostro más profundo en el suelo.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Buena pregunta, podría decirse que soy un espía. Me uní a Fairy Tail para entender más de la relación entre el gremio y el reino, Makarov le tomara muy poco tiempo para averiguar mis intenciones, así que tuve que ser rápida, pero ahora tengo lo que necesito".

"Ahora yo también" una erupción de fuego purpura salió expulsado de su cuerpo, derritiendo la prisión de nieve mientras que también enviaba a Yuna volando en la dirección opuesta. Poco a poco se puso de pie tomando respiraciones profundas mientras el vapor rodaba de su cuerpo.

"Maldita sea, realmente estás caliente" Yuna sonrió mientras observaba las llamas cubrir los puños de romeo de Romeo.

´Necesito volver al gremio y decirles a todos lo que está pasando´ Pensó para sí mismo antes de que Yuna empezara a caminar hacia él ´Ella sabe lo que estoy pensando. Parece que voy a tener que hacer esto de la manera difícil´.

"Esto está mal Yuna. Te llevaré de vuelta al gremio, ahora" Su voz sonó fuera del bosque nevado, pero parecía haber caído en oídos sordos.

"Eso no sucederá, y lo sabes, sanguijuela" el bosque se enfrió con la magia de Yuna. Romeo soltó un suspiro antes de tomar una postura de lucha, más vapor rodó de su cuerpo a medida que aumentaba su temperatura interna aún más alto para que contrarrestar el bajón temperatura.

"Mi nombre no es sanguijuela" las llamas cambiaron de purpura a un color naranja brillante, chocando de sus puños y con sus ojos afilados "Me llamo Romeo Conbolt" se precipitó hacia adelante tratando de cortar la distancia entre ellos para convertir esto en una pelea a corta distancia, pero ella tenía otros planes.

"**Furia blanca**" Yuna levantó su mano y lanzó una pequeña tormenta de nieve contra Romeo, quien continuó su ímpetu y evitó por poco la ráfaga deslizándose sobre sus rodillas y agachándose hacia atrás. Ahora cara a cara, él desató un puñetazo repentino en la cabeza, pero ella movió la cabeza lo suficiente como para evitar el golpe.

Lanzó puñetazo tras puñetazo tratando de dar un golpe mientras Yuna le observaba con una sonrisa en la cara como si dijera ´¿Es todo lo que tienes?´. Romeo iba a caer por aquella provocación, sino que esperó este momento, cuando se sentido muy cómoda.

"Te tengo" Yuna evitó por poco otro puñetazo en la cabeza, pero en lugar de tirar de su brazo hacia atrás para intentar de nuevo la llama alrededor de su puño creció repentinamente y estalló en el lado de su cabeza. Las llamas naranjas bloquearon brevemente su visión de Romeo, así que en ese momento el joven mago de Fairy Tail giró su cuerpo en una poderosa patada en el estómago de Yuna.

"¡Gah!" Yuna gritó mientras recibía la patada que la envió volando contra un árbol cercano. Su cuerpo se desplomó contra el tronco mientras Romeo se acercaba a ella. "Ahora volvemos al gremio—" dejó de hablar como el Yuna que estaba allí yacía transformado en un montón de nieve.

"Clon de nieve ¿Has oído hablar de ellos?" la voz burda vino de detrás de él y le hizo apretar los dientes, observando como Yuna esta parada sin ningún rasguño, con aquella pequeña sonrisa burlona.

´Debe haber intercambiado lugares con su clon mientras yo me di la espalda por la patada´ Romeo pensó para sí mismo. Después de ese pensamiento, Romeo saltó de nuevo a la acción con una explosión de fuego estallando de sus pies, sus puños se volvieron borrosos cuando soltó otro aluvión ardiente contra ella, finalmente, Yuna atrapo sus puños y sonrió un poco más.

El Romeo en sus manos se difumino en una llama naranja mientras otro Romeo se lanzaba a través de las brasas de su clon para golpearla con su puño en su rostro, cayendo hacia atrás en la nieve, logrando recuperes y derrapar con sus pies por el suelo del bosque hasta detenerse.

"Clon de fuego ¿Has oído hablar de ellos?" se burló Romeo con lo mismo que ella le dijo segundos antes, esperando causar un enfado en ella. Yuna se llevó una mano a la nuca, moviéndola un poco, de la nada, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y le dio una mirada que le decía que ella se está divirtiendo. No lo está tomando en serio.

"No está nada mal, vamos a pasar un buen ¿Te parece, sanguijuela?" Yuna junto sus manos juntas, Romeo observa como aquel hechizo hizo levantar pedazos de nieve alrededor de ella para usarlos como proyectiles.

**"****¡Bomba de nieve!****"** varias esferas de nieve gigantes se formaron en el aire y ahora estaban siendo lanzadas hacia él. En respuesta, Romeo golpeó sus manos contra el suelo y una llama púrpura estalló de sus manos. **"****Llamas purpuras: ¡Pared!****" **un gran muro defensivo apareció entre él y las bolas de nieve gigantes.

Permaneció agachado detrás de la pared de fuego, canalizando magia en su pared para que pudiera sostenerse mientras el estruendoso aluvión de Yuna chocó con su defensa. Uno tras otro las esferas explotaron contra su pared rompiéndola, pero con la misma rapidez, Romeo la reconstruiría una y otra vez. Esto sucedió una y otra vez a medida que su visibilidad se hizo cada vez peor debido a los restos nevados del ataque de Yuna revoloteando alrededor, agregado con el humo formado con los choques repentinos de temperatura.

De repente, una figura sombría salió del lado derecho de la pared, así que Romeo instintivamente se enfrentó a ella sólo para encontrar que era una pequeña bola de nieve.

"¡Mierda!"

Sus ojos se ensancharon al sentir que Yuna aparece detrás de él y antes de que pudiera girar completamente Yuna lo golpeó con una patada contundente en su cabeza contra su propia pared. La visión de Romeo se difuminó por un momento cuando Yuna creó una espada de nieve para rematarlo.

Ella se abalanzó hacia adelante con su espada mientras el suelo debajo de ella se rompió, otro Romeo emergió de la nieve agarrando su brazo con una mano mientras la otra mano se preparaba para atacar con un puño rodeado de llamas.

´Este debe ser el verdadero…un momento' Yuna pensó mientras convocaba una espada de nieve en su otra mano, moviéndola hacia el pecho del chico

**"****Llama índigo: ¡Clon explosivo!****"** El Romeo aferrándose a Yuna brilló un color azul brillante antes de explotar enfrente de ella. El bosque temblaba mientras las llamas azules se inundaban entre los árboles. El verdadero Romeo nunca la perdió de vista, ya que el cuerpo carbonizado de Yuna fue enviado volando al aire.

"¡Vuelve aquí! ¡**Purple Flare: Whip!****" **una fina llama de color púrpura envolvió la pierna de la chica y la tiró por el aire de regreso hasta que Romeo la golpeó contra el suelo. El cuerpo de Yuna rebotó casi como una pelota de goma, pero aún no había terminado.

Romeo saltó al aire y apretó los dientes sobre el látigo púrpura todavía conectado a Yuna, luego junto sus manos para canalizar su magia en este próximo ataque. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás tomando un gran aliento, su pecho se hinchó como el fuego se reunió en su boca, y luego inmediatamente expulsó todo el fuego almacenado en su pecho para un ataque el ataque final, aprendido al combinar los estilos de nada menos que de Natsu Dragneel y su maestro Totomaru.

"**Llama Roja: ¡Bala de Fuego!****"**

Una gran corriente de fuego rojo oscuro corrió por el látigo de bengala púrpura y envolvió a Yuna en una explosión inevitable que quemó el bosque circundante hasta quedar en cenizas ardientes. Los árboles fueron soplados por el viento, el vapor cubrió la zona de la pelea mientras su ataque evaporaba repentinamente la nieve, pero lo que Romeo estaba mirando ahora es el cuerpo quemado que yacía todavía en el epicentro de su explosión. El vapor se disipó lentamente a medida que se acercaba. Caminó con cuidado hacia Yuna en silencio ensordecedor, el único sonido ahora era el crujido de hojas quemadas debajo de sus pies. Romeo se agachó a su lado y tendió la vuelta para recogerla y llevarla de vuelta al gremio.

"Te prometo que te sanaré cuando volvamos al gremio y luego conseguiré las respuestas que necesito" poco a poco acerco el brazo para recogerla de una manera de evitar hacer más daño.

"Eres tan dulce Romeo-kun"

Una mano carbonizada se agarró al brazo y lo conecto un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago "¡Ugh!" Romeo casi vomitó por el ataque sorpresa, pero en su lugar, miró con sorpresa para ver su piel ennegrecida caer lentamente de su cuerpo y suavemente derrapar hacia el suelo como si fueran copos de nieve. "¿Armadura…de nieve?

Cuando el último pedazo aquella capa de nieve se desprendió, reveló a Yuna aparentemente ilesa. Desapareció delante de él antes de que su voz tranquila resonó en sus oídos "¿Impresionado?" sintió una oleada de magia detrás de suyo, así que reaccionó tan rápido como pudo.

**"****Llama Roja: Clo-****"** no pudo terminar su hechizo lo suficientemente rápido, sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho. Miró hacia abajo para ver parte de la espada de nieve de Yuna claramente atravesando de su pecho. Romeo tosió sangre, la cual se derramo en la espada y delante sus pies, con la nieve volviendo a crecer alrededor de ellos.

Su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse pesado, sentía que está siendo congelado de adentro hacia afuera, pero débilmente se aferró a la espada manchada de sangre para sacarla. "Debes estar tan confundido, pero no te preocupes, pronto lo entenderás todo" dijo Yuna, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sonriendo naturalmente.

"...tch…"

"Shh, no hables, arruinarás el momento que tanto nos costó crear" Yuna ahora apareció enfrente de Romeo, con su espada todavía en su pecho, ella acerco ligeramente su rostro a al suyo, sabiendo que Romeo estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Yuna había ganado.

"Me vas a perdonar por mentir ¿No? Porque vas a ser mi nuevo compañero" esas pupilas naranjas, rodeadas de contorno negro que empezaban a aparecer, fueron de las últimas cosas que Romeo vio, antes de que la oscuridad consumiera su visión y su cuerpo se derrumbara de lado sobre el suelo del bosque quemado. En ese momento la vida normal de Rome Conbolt terminó y otra completamente diferente comenzaría, después de todo, esa noche fue la primera vez que realmente vi la verdadera naturaleza de la magia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Así que, lo eliges a el compañero para el futuro conflicto" en el fondo, se escuchó una voz gruesa. Yuna se dio la vuelta para ver aquella silueta mientras cargaba a Romeo como si fuera un saco de patatas.

"Sí, con esto se terminaron de formar los 16 participantes, futuras muertes en la guerra, y sólo un sobreviviente entre nosotros para reclamar el derecho que solo el ganador puede hacer efectivo".

"Me pregunto cómo te quedarás en Fairy Tail, este reino vendrá detrás suyo muy pronto"

"Instinto y ser más astuta que los demás, eso es todo, me reagrupare con un aliado de confianza y su nueva compañera, esperando tener un poco de tiempo antes de que todo suceda en esta parte del mundo. Espero que Dios esté feliz con este nuevo juego, después de jugar con Zeref durante 400 años".

"Por supuesto, Ankhseram estará feliz de ver las consecuencias de su intervención indirecta en la humanidad, muy pronto una magia elemental dominara y tendra el derecho que le será otorgado, pronto empezara, así que prepárate" Yuna emprendió el camino a un destino desconocido con una observación final. Dejando detrás varios cadáveres de soldados reales y huellas de los prisiones que se esparcieron por todo el bosque con tal de buscar ayuda en los pueblos cercanos, con una última afirmación para ella misma.

"Espero muy ansiosa en ver como las evolucionan en sus verdaderos colores"

.

.

.

**A/N: Hace poco más de un año subí en la plataforma la versión en inglés de esta historia, pero ahora, ante mi incapacidad de poder continuarlo por diversos factores, opte por subir la versión original en español para así pueda subir los capítulos en lugar de que agarren polvo virtual en mi computadora.**

**Como es evidente, Romeo será el protagonista con en esta historia, no sé cómo llegue a tenerle aprecio a un personaje tan secundario en la serie, pero no niego que tuvo cierto potencial para brillar un poco más, así que aquí está mi grano de arena con ello. Por cierto, si bien los principales tendrán sus momentos, esto se enfocará más en la evolución de Romeo y su nuevo grupo, que serán todos OC, sé que con esto espantare a mucha gente de esta historia, y con justa razón, sin embargo, créame que esta historia es más para ver de lo que soy capaz al manejar ciertos escenarios, sin importar que cada capítulo ni supere las 100 visitas. Sin más que agregar, me despido, kuna fuera.**

**Igual, aprovecho para agradecer a Conbolt Is Fire, quien en su tiempo me ayudo siendo mi beta para esta historia en la versión en inglés tanto para la gramática como para el manejo de la historia, Quien guste aportar sus observaciones o ideas, no duden en mandar PM. La portada fue hecha por el/la artista de Devianart fairytail0913, si tiene la oportunidad chequen su trabajo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: El Inframundo**

* * *

Poco a poco, Romeo sintió que su mente se estaba recuperando, es una extraña sensación de irrealidad muy difícil de explicarlo con palabras, pero tenía que despertar ahora que recupero el conocimiento, no podía morir aquí, no aún. Cuando abrió los ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la luz natural, Romeo observo como unos ojos naranjas que de alguna manera emanaban un sentimiento profundo, esto se combinó con una sonrisa inocente al ver con claridad el rostro de Yuna.

"¡Buuuuenos días colega! ¡Por fin te levantas! Por un momento pensé que en verdad te habías muerto"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?"

"No vas a preguntar las típicas preguntas de ´¿Quién soy yo?´ o ´¿dónde estoy?´. Bueno, definitivamente tu eres Romeo Conbolt, me lo dejaste muy claro desde el principio, y sobre este lugar…hmm, diría que en el infierno. "

"¿En el infierno?" Romeo sacudió la cabeza confundido, miró a su alrededor notando que ya no estaba en el bosque, sino en una choza destruida y que sus manos estaban atadas en esposas anti-magia, ahora comprendía mejor porque no pudo activar su magia en el momento que la vio. Esto pintaba mal si ahora el enemigo lo tenia en esta situación, solo le quedaba preguntar.

"¿Por qué estoy esposado?"

"Fácil sanguijuela, después de la pelea hace unas horas, no podía arriesgarme a otro momento repentino de '¡Llamas a mí! Es una mera precaución, me tomo muy enserio este tipo de cosas…en ciertas ocasiones"

"Te dije—"

"Sí, sí, sí, eres Romeo Conbolt, para que lo sepas, cuando te llamo sanguijuela lo hago con un auténtico afecto desde el fondo de mi corazón"

"Claro" comentó el mago del fuego sarcásticamente, hubo un momento de silencio mientras reflexionaba sobre su lucha anterior. Sabía que forzar otra pelea era inútil, estaba bastante claro que ella estaba en otro nivel que él, lo cual solo aumentaba su frustración, llego a pensar que iba a buen ritmo para alcanzar a sus ídolos, aun así, debía preguntarle algo que noto durante el encuentro donde la nieve se impuso al fuego sin problemas.

"Yuna, si podía acabar la pelea en el momento que quisieras ¿por qué contenerte para prolongarla? ¿Es porque crees que soy débil o una broma para ti?" Yuna apenas retuvo una ligera risa, mirándole de lado con una sonrisa relajada, en serio esta chica es difícil de leer.

"No de cierto modo, de hecho, ese último ataque tuyo fue no estuvo para nada mal, en realidad me sorprendió un poco, te doy eso. La razón principal por la que contuve es muy simple, fue porque no sentía sed de sangre, o en palabras más simples para ti, una intención de matarme de tu parte"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que tu ataque estaba tratando de noquearme, con el evidente objetivo de hacer el menor daño posible en mí. Así que lo siento, realmente no me puedo tomar las cosas en serio cuando son tan…" ella opto por terminar con suspiro que dejo ver un pequeño rastro de humo por la baja temperatura, pero Yuna respondió honestamente. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el cielo nublado, perdiéndose en el pensamiento que al parecer la atrapo de golpe. Romeo tuvo que asumir que era temprano en la mañana, lo que significa que estuvo inconsciente durante casi un día entero.

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?"

"Es mi casa, y quería sentirme cómoda tras un poco de ejercicio" ¿su casa? Esta cabaña está destruida, ¿cómo podría vivir alguien aquí? "Me gusta vivir con lo mínimo, aparte de los demás, y aunque quisiera, no puedo pagar el absurdo alquiler en Fairy Hills, conseguiría mejor comodidad en las zonas bajas de Magnolia por una décima parte de ese dinero."

"Lo puedo ver..." Yuna lo miró, levantó la mano y creó un reloj de arena de la nieve. Lo colocó en el suelo, susurró unas palabras en lo que parecía un hechizo, y debajo del reloj apareció un círculo mágico que la rodeaba. Romeo conocía este hechizo de uno de los libros de magia básica que leyó en la biblioteca del gremio hace tiempo.

"¿Un hechizo de honestidad?"

"Apuesto mi virginidad-"

"¡¿Tu virginidad?! ¡¿Quién dice semejante disparate?!"

"Apuesto mi virginidad a que tienes preguntas, y para ver que soy digna de un poco de confianza, estoy usando este hechizo para evitar que mienta sobre cualquier cosa por más pequeña que sea, pero sólo tienes cinco minutos. A cambio, me ayudarás con algo que necesito hacer ahora" en su situación actual, Romeo entendió que esta era una oportunidad inesperada para obtener información, por lo que tuvo que aprovecharla, aun cuando sus dudas personales son más fuertes que las dudas que conciernen alrededor de ella.

"¿Por qué mataste a esa gente?"

"Te lo dije antes ¿no?, dudo que una cadena perpetua los cambie en su forma de ser, se lamentaran por estar pudriéndose en la carcel, no porque lo sientan, ellos pueden manipular a los reclusos desde adentro, operar organizaciones desde la cárcel, incluso ser liberados o escapar por casualidades de la vida, por eso existe mi filosofía de matar a este tipo de personas que sobran en el mundo, es tu decisión pensar si es justo o no"

"Pensé que moría cuando..." Romeo miró hacia abajo en su pecho para ver que no había marca alguna de lo que había sucedido al final de su batalla con ella. "... me apuñalaste a través de mi corazón. ¿Por qué no hay una herida ahí? ¿ Tú me curaste?"

"Who, whoa, toma un respiro que se olvida respirar, una pregunta a la vez. En cuanto a la primera pregunta, no debería haber un agujero en tu pecho y eso no es porque te haya curado. esa espada no era una espada real, si lo fuera, estarías a seis pies bajo del suelo haciendo amigos con los gusanos. Fue un amplificador para que actives el cuarto origen, pero lo sentirás cuando vuelvas a usar tu magia".

"Cuarto origen? Espera, ¿por qué yo?"

"Una pregunta a la vez Romeo. Se te está acabando el tiempo y mi paciencia para dejar de ser educada".

"¡Bien! ¿Por qué elegirme para cualquiera que sea tu plan?"

"Simple, te elegí mi compañero para un juego que tendrá lugar pronto, el clásico dúo de nieve y fuego me llamo la atención, hay más, pero no puedo decirte porque me da pereza explicarlo todo lo que se, de igual forma tampoco tengo todos los detalles ahora, tendrás que esperar más información en el futuro" reloj de arena se está acabando, sabía que debía hacer la pregunta más importante.

"¿Cómo sabes que el reino fue el que hizo esto?" la sonrisa de Yuna desapareció, se acercó a un escritorio que tenía cerca y agarró algunos papeles para luego tirarlos delante de él.

"Puedes leerlos cuando tengas tiempo, pero ten cuidado con ellos, me tomó mucho tiempo reunir esta información. Ahora déjame hacerte una pregunta que puede o no ayudar a aclarar un punto. ¿Cuál es la publicación más vendida en Fiore?"

"La revista Sorcerer. ¿Eso que tiene que ver?"

"Esa revista sólo está hecha para vender mercancía de los gremios a pervertidos sin escrúpulos o personas sin educación. No, la publicación que pregunto es el Fiore Times, el periódico que tiran a tu casa todas las mañanas pero nadie lo lee aparentemente, pero sí de pura casualidad lo has leído. ¿Alguna vez has leído alguna mala noticia o crítica hacia reino?" Romeo sabía de la existencia del periódico en cuestión, su padre lo leía de vez en cuando si no estaba sufriendo los efectos tras tomar varias bebidas alcohólicas, de hecho, también lo leía de vez en cuando se aburría de entrenar o estar en el gremio. Ahora que lo pensó detenidamente, Yuna tenía razón, nunca hubo ninguna crítica contra el reino, de hecho todo su contenido alaba a la familia real y sus acciones por todo Fiore.

"Te hacen creer que todo va de puta madre en el reino, la gente aquí es tan conformista que me dan ganas de golpearlos por aceptar un estilo de vida tan mediocre. Sólo escuchan lo que quieren oír como si la vida fuera tan perfecta, que para tu información, no lo es, claro que el papelito verde conocido como dinero lo puede cambiar" Yuna se tomo un momento, recordando ciertos aspectos de su investigación en Fiore, para luego continuar, hincándose para estar a la altura de los ojos del joven mago de Fairy Tail.

"Además, si bien Magnolia y Hargeon son dos de las ciudades más importantes del reino, ¿no es extraño que no haya extranjeros caminando o haciendo turismo por aquí? por no mencionar el nulo tránsito de personas de las islas afiliadas del reino, teniendo en cuenta que Fiore formó un tratado con varios reinos Ishgar, que permite el libre tránsito entre las naciones. Me imagino que en algún momento se pasaron ese papel por el arco del triunfo"

"Y ese campo de prisioneros es…" al ver que sólo le quedaban diez segundos, Yuna opto por ser breve y directa, ya noto que Romeo tenía suficiente información para procesar por ahora, lo cual es entendible con la mentalidad que tiene.

"Existen muchas malas personas con un gran poder más allá de la magia, personas quienes a cambio de dar dinero al reino se les permite cumplir con los fetiches más repugnantes que te puedas imaginar" El último copo de nieve cayó al fondo del reloj de arena y el círculo mágico debajo de ella se desvaneció indicando que el tiempo había terminado para Romeo de hacer preguntas con respuestas honestas. Yuna extendió sus manos y le empezó a quitar las esposas a Romeo.

"Gracias"

"No me lo agradezcas todavía." Cuando las esposas cayeron al suelo, Yuna le dio un empujón que lo envió varios metros hacia atrás fuera de la cabaña, suerte que la pared ya estaba caída o hubiera sido un fuerte golpe en la espalda, pero él fue capaz de aterrizar sobre sus pies.

¡¿Qué mierda fue eso!?

"Ahora sí, de nada" Romeo siente una sensación familiar debajo de sus pies y se sorprende al ver dónde está parado. "¿Agua?! ¡¿Estoy parado sobre un lago?!"

"Puedes caminar sobre el agua, las paredes, lo que quieras, es parte de tu nuevo poder al tener el cuarto origen, hablaría más sobre ello, pero he hablado tanto que mi garganta está muy seca. Deja de jugar a pisar el agua y sígueme, vamos a saldar el asunto que te comenté" Yuna formó un poco de nieve en sus manos y la bebió para saciar su garganta.

"¿Y el gremio?" pregunto Romeo sin dejar de ver a sus pies con asombro, en verdad no esta usando ni un poco de magia, esto es genial.

"Les envié una carta donde explicaba que el trabajo duró demasiado tiempo del planeado, así que dije que descansamos en el pueblo para regresar al amanecer, es decir en unas horas" Romeo sabía que no podía correr ni luchar, pero si ella realmente le había mostrado la verdad del reino, y había hecho algo para afectar su magia, tendría que seguirla y averiguar más. Sabia el aumento de poder que te daba el segundo origen, las consecuencias de usar el tercer origen como la perdida de la capacidad de usar magia como le sucedió Chelia ¿Qué podía tener este cuarto origen que sobrepasara a tanta cantidad de poder?

´Ugh...de la nada siento como si me golpeara la cabeza tan fuerte y este sentimiento de—´ Romeo miró hacia sus manos temblorosas, su corazón comenzó a martillar en su pecho con violencia. Se sentía como si estuviera inundando de magia como si fuera a explotar desde adentro ante tanta cantidad, su mente se encerraba lentamente en sí misma con ciertos pensamientos que lo agobian, es evidente que estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico repentino.

"¡Oye! ¡Mueve esa piernas sanguijuela!" Yuna le llamó con un tono claro en su voz y una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. La visión de su expresión alegre bajo la luz del sol que pudo emanar su luz por unos momentos hizo que la idea de criticar sus propias decisiones se desvaneciera junto con su repentino ataque de pánico. Por favor que esto fuera una coincidencia, le costaba creer que la mera presencia de Yuna lo calmo.

"¡Ya voy!" corrió para alcanzarla y decidió empezar a confiar en lo que dijo por el momento, ya habría tiempo de investigar más a fondo. Ambos caminaron a través del bosque, a medida que iban más profundo en la zona, la densidad de la cubierta del bosque hace que el sol sea bloqueado, dejándolos en la creciente oscuridad. Romeo opto por invocar una pequeña llama en su mano izquierda para crear luz para ellos, aunque juraba que esta llama es mas potente con tan poca cantidad de magia aplicada. Yuna le encontró algo divertido con esta acción.

"Sabes que no le tengo miedo de la oscuridad ¿verdad? ¿Esperas que me aferrare a tu brazo como si fuera una de tus novias?"

"Espero que te des de cara contra un árbol " Yuna se rió del deseo de Romeo y los dos continúan su camino, sin que dicha situación se diera para mala fortuna del chico, incluso ella amago con hacerlo en varias ocasiones, siempre moviéndose en el último minuto. Llegaron a lo que parecía un pueblo protegido dentro de una caverna. Era incómodo, había mujeres casi desnudas en la calle tratando de seducirlo, hombres claramente drogados pidiendo dinero, gente tomada tropezando fuera de los bares o ya luchando entre ellos por cualquier razón. "Bienvenido al inframundo, al lado oscuro de este pueblo"

Continuaron su camino por las calles sucias, Yuna noto casi de inmediato la incomodidad de Romeo, claramente no había experimentado estar en un lugar así "¿Alguna vez has visto algo como esto en Magnolia?" pregunto la albina, llevando sus manos detrás de la nuca.

"En realidad no, tal vez unos sujetos tomados revoltosos, pero esto es...mucho para asimilar de golpe".

"Este es el lado que sólo la noche puede revelar, pero cálmate, nadie nos hará daño por aquí" Yuna tomo un camino algo estrecho dentro de un callejón, hacia un bar medio escondió entre tantos locales, pero fueron detenidos por una figura que salía del bar en cuestión.

"¡Bruja! Me alegra mucho verte por aquí de nuevo" un anciano se acercó a ellos, con los ojos brillantes llenos de lujuria, a Yuna le molesto que le llamara bruja otra vez, mientras Romeo se aprovecha de la situación para finalmente burlarse de ella.

"Entonces ¿es este tipo uno de los ´aliados´ de los que estabas hablando?" pregunto con un tono de burla, a lo que ella rápidamente recupero la compostura y actuó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Eh, tu cállate" Yuna volvió la mirada al anciano, forzando una pequeña sonrisa "¿Qué pasa vejete huele mierdas, todo en orden por estos rumbos?" ahora que menciono, a Romeo le empezó a llegar un olor emanado del viejo, casi noqueándolo de lo fuerte del aroma. Dios, este viejo definitivamente nunca ha visto una ducha en su vida, decir que apesta como alcantarilla vieja es un insulto al drenaje moderno.

"Sí, la mayoría de los bandidos que usted derrotó huyeron de la zona, sólo quedan unos pocos individuos pero nada que no podamos manejar" dijo el anciano, que trató de abrazarla, pero Yuna le puso su pie en la cara sin ningún tipo de tacto.

"Vale, iré a tomar unas copas, no mueras vejete huele mierdas" le retiro el pie, dejándolo caer inconsciente al suelo con toda la marca de su bota en la cara.

"Wow, eso es desalmado, bruja ¿No sabes que debes ser amable con la gente mayor?" Romeo comentó, aun tratando de burlándose de ella con esta situación.

"Tengo todo el derecho de defender ante un potencial acoso sexual, de todos modos esto acaba de confirmar mi teoría, es mejor tener jeans que una falda, más movilidad en las piernas sin riesgo de que alguien vea tus bragas cuando hagas movimientos bruscos" ambos magos entraron en el bar y en este punto, Romeo no se sorprendió de lo que vio.

No para nada atípico para el joven Conbolt ver cómo, el bar era un campo de batalla, con cuerpos que estaban siendo sacados fuera del establecimiento como mosco, el camarero salió corriendo entre ellos para escapar del caos, esto es un juego de niños de cuatro años comparado a lo que vive en Fairy Tail a diario. Yuna dio un vistazo rápido por el lugar, buscando algo hasta que lo encontró en medio del caos.

"Bingo, vamos sanguijuela" se acercaron a un grupo de hombres que rodeaban a una chica sentada frente al bar. Ella tiene el pelo rubio corto y liso que apenas cubre su nuca, ojos azules, y lleva puesto una cinta verde en la parte superior de la cabeza, además de un pequeño clip en forma de corona de color azul oscuro en la parte derecha de su cabello. Usa un guante largo de color gris en su mano derecha. Llevaba una blusa morada, pantalones cortos blancos y zapatos negros algo desgastados.

"Lo siento, pero ella está conmigo" Romeo se metió entre el grupo y la chica para que dejaran de molestar, aunque parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Romeo no podía soportar este tipo de acción de acoso, la chica lo miró confundido, pero este encuentro le afectó, pues en verdad es linda, lo primero que pensó fue que era como si Wendy y Lucy se hubieran fusionado en un solo ser, no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco y su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento.

"¡Yo la vi primero, imbécil!" no volteo para mirar al hombre, sino que continuó mirando a la chica. Sintiéndose completamente ignorado, trato de darle un puñetazo, pero Romeo detuvo el puño del hombre con la mano.

"¿No ves que estoy ocupado aquí?" encaro al hombre antes de conseguir un impactarle un golpe limpio en la mandíbula, noqueándolo de un solo golpe. A los otros tipos ni siquiera les importó que lo dejaran caer al suelo y fueron como locos contra él, pero en un instante después, se encontraron mirando el techo con dolor antes de que se acostaran, malditos. Romeo noto como su fuerza física también había incrementado al observar el daño que le ocasiono a los hombres.

"Gracias...¡Ah!"

"Tetas suaves, mejillas elásticas, sola en una bar de mala muerte bebiendo jugo de frutas, cara de buena gente, poder mágico perceptible con la mera presencia...sí, definitivamente eres la Ryoko que buscaba" El joven mago de fuego casi tenía una hemorragia nasal con tal espectáculo, Yuna estaba tocando a la chica rubia de nombre Ryoko, que ahora se encontraba perdida ante esta súbita acción. Esto era demasiado para sus hormonas en desarrollo, rayos, se sentía tan sucio como su padre.

"Usted debe ser Yuna, Itona me dijo que confirmaría su identidad de una manera bastante peculiar que invadiría mi espacio personal" comento la chica rubia con normalidad mientras quitó las manos de Yuna de su pecho.

"Al menos él recordó comentártelo, yo soy Yuna Toketsu, uso magia de nieve, un placer cruzar caminos contigo" Miró a su nuevo compañero para que se presentara, lo cual hizo de inmediato.

"Romeo Conbolt, practico magia del arco iris de fuego, encantado de conocerte"

"Encantada de conocerlos a ambos. Soy Ryoko Tingel, una usuaria de la magia del trueno, estoy segura de que nos llevaremos de maravilla" dijo Ryoko educadamente.

´¿Magia de trueno? Debe tener una magia similar a la de Laxus´ pensó el Conbolt al recordar que el nieto del maestro usa el mismo elemento, solo que con el plus de ser magia Dragon Slayer.

"¿Y dónde está el bastardo?"

"Tuvo una pelea con un guardia y terminó en prisión, me dijo que esperara a una chica de pelo blanco especial, creo que la actitud áspera y ser muy directa con lo que dices sin tener tacto concuerda con la descripción" explicó Ryoko a Yuna, quien mantuvo su expresión alegre.

"Mira Yuna, apenas te acaba de conocer y ya te está describiendo muy bien" sin dar la vuelta, Yuna le lanza a Romeo una jarra de cerveza en la cara, dejando su cara húmeda y oliendo a alcohol.

"¡¿Qué carajo Yuna?!" usó su magia del fuego para secarse y quitar el olor de su ropa, lo matarían en el gremio por olor a alcohol, mas teniendo a una chica como acompañante, las teorías descabelladas no tardarían de volar por todos los miembros del gremio.

"Bueno, de todos modos tenemos que salir de aquí, vamos a recoger a ese loco, la estación de policía está cerca si la memoria no me falla" Yuna agarró a Ryoko del brazo mientras Romeo sacudió la cabeza airadamente, pero dejó ir rápidamente esos pensamientos sobre el ataque de la jarra. El grupo de tres corrió a la estación de policía, estaba claramente deteriorado desde el exterior, pero cuando entraron por un punto ciego, contemplaron que el interior era mucho peor. Hubo una lucha en curso cuando trozos del edificio fueron arrancados, la persona que causó esto debe haber estado cerca porque al redondear la esquina habían llegado quince guardias.

"Romeo aturde, Ryoko paraliza, yo congelo" Romeo suspiro, pero hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Creo una llama apestosa, arrojándola al grupo de policías, Ryoko puso su mano en el suelo, enviando una descarga eléctrica haciendo que cayeran al suelo paralizaros.

"Buen trabajo" Yuna creo una ventisca de nieve, congela al suelo y atrapando al grupo de guardias. Pasaron por delante de ellos y a medida que se adentraban en el edificio parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado por aquí, escombros y los cuerpos de los guardias inconscientes se extendieron por todo el lugar.

Yuna se detuvo en frío, mirando por el pasillo oscuro a la derecha, donde reveló a un tipo con el pelo verde claro y una banda naranja en la frente, sólo usando pantalones negros y vendas en ambos brazos, con todo su marcado torso al descubierto.

"¿Itona?"

"Oh, eres tú Yuna" ambos mantuvieron sus ojos el uno en el otro, pero no se movieron para saludar al otro como un esperaría que lo hiciera.

"¿Por qué el ambiente se volvió tan tenso de repente?" Ryoko tira de Romeo por la bufanda, cubriéndose en una esquina.

"Vamos a quedarnos aquí por seguridad" fue lo que dijo la rubia, pues si bien no conocía la relación entre ambos, conocía muy bien esa mirada en su amigo, por lo que es mejor guardar una distancia.

"¿Por qué? ¿No se conocen?" Ryoko no respondió, simplemente mantuvo la vista, al parecer solo le quedaba observar.

"¡Yuna!"

"¡Itona!" los magos jóvenes corrieron el uno hacia el otro, empezando a tirar hacia atrás sus puños.

"Es bueno verte, perra blanca." con una sonrisa en su cara, Itona le dio un duro golpe a Yuna, golpeando la cabeza de la chica y mandándola a volar, rompiendo varias paredes con su cuerpo. "Vamos, es tu turno, no me digas que te—."

Yuna saltó de los escombros, devolviendo el favor con un puñetazo en el estómago antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, ahora fue el turno de Itona de romper las paredes en el lado opuesto de la cárcel, ambos riendo como si fuera un simple juego de niños.

"Parece que realmente se han extrañado el uno al otro" comento Ryoko, con un poco de sudor bajando por su nuca mientras observaba el emotivo recuentro de dos amigos.

"No sé por qué, pero esto me resulta muy familiar" Oh sí, a veces Natsu y Gray eran así cuando se tomaban más enserio sus típicas peleas. Mientras tanto, Yuna y Itona se colocaron delante del otro, ambos con una gran sonrisa.

"Joder, no moriste, sigues respirando..."

"…Y pateando traseros" Ambos pusieron magia en sus puños, conectando con el ataque del otro, Romeo y Ryoko decidieron irse antes de ser atrapados en medio de su ´reunión´.

"Nuestro récord se sitúa 16 a 15 a mi favor, Yuna."

"Que te jodan la cabeza del musgo. He ganado 16 veces y tú sólo has ganado 15 veces" cargaron su magia y chocaron una vez más, derrumbando la pequeña prisión en pedazos, cuando el humo se despejó, Yuna e Itona se miraban el uno al otro, antes de volverse a ver a sus compañeros, como si el edificio derrumbado detrás suyo no fuera nada.

"Itona Liun, magia de la tierra, llámame Itona, nada de honoríficos como san o kun".

"Romeo Conbolt, magia de fuego arco iris, me gustaría presentarme más a fondo pero probablemente deberíamos ir ya que ustedes destruyeron la comisaría del pueblo" debido al escándalo, los cuatro tuvieron que salir corriendo al bosque para que la masa de gente no los atrapara y los entregara, pero Dios les tenía una sorpresa más, una vez ya metidos dentro del bosque en un espacio abierto, tuvieron que frenar en seco pues una banda de bandidos con armamento mágico los estaban esperando.

"¿Te acuerdas de nosotros puta albina?! ¡Traje algunos amigos así que ahora es tiempo de venganza! ¡Los vamos a matar a todos, a ti y a tus amigos!" gritó el líder de la banda, apuntando con su arma a Yuna, quien reacción de la manera contraria a cuando te apuntan con un arma.

"¡Genial! Romeo, esta es una buena oportunidad para que pruebes tu nuevo poder mágico" Yuna le grito a Romeo, quien se movió un poco ante el sorpresivo grito cerca de su oído.

"Ryoko, haz equipo con él, también puedes trabajar un poco en tu magia. Yo y Yuna vamos a recordar viejas glorias" Yuna e Itona corrieron directamente para atacar, mientras Romeo y Ryoko se miraban mutuamente aun procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

"Estoy contando con tu apoyo" Ryoko le sonrió mientras reía un poco para relajar un poco el ambiente entre ellos.

"...Lo mismo" Romeo suspiró. No estaba de humor, pero derrotar a los bandidos estaba en sus genes, así que se colocó detrás de Ryoko. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran rodeados por una veintena de personas armadas con armas mágicas.

"Esas armas..." Romeo pensó a sí mismo por un momento mientras pensaba en dónde recordaba haber visto ese tipo de armas que sostenían los bandidos.

**_*Lub-Dub*_**

Sus latidos del corazón se sentían como si sacudiera su cuerpo quieto mientras sus extremidades comenzaban a casi perder la sensación. Este sentimiento que está de vuelta, pero peor, sus ojos se centraban en los hombres frente a él, pero una voz comenzó a susurrarse al oído, pero sonaba tan lejos.

_"...Es demasiado...para manejarlo... pero"_

´¿Qué está pasando?´ su corazón mantuvo sus ritmo frenético mientras el sudor rodaba por su espalda. Su magia estaba fuera de control y desequilibrada como si fuera una bandera atrapada en un huracán. Los ojos de Romeo buscaron la fuente de la voz, pero no pudo encontrar su origen.

´¿Dónde estás?´ una pequeña cabeza de pelo púrpura se movía silenciosamente detrás de los bandidos que están a su vista, pero no podía verlo claramente. ¿Un niño? La visión era cada vez más clara, ¿quién era? El cuerpo sombreado se movía entre la multitud si sólo—

"¡Hagámoslo!" la voz decidida de Ryoko destrozó el trance en el cual estaba, Romeo sintió la magia cruda inundando por detrás de él en forma de electricidad. Mira por encima de su hombro a Ryoko cubierta en la magia de trueno de color amarillo brillante, podía sentir su poder, ya que hacía ruidos fuertes crepitantes de los arcos de relámpagos bailando a su alrededor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ryoko desapareció de detrás de él y ahora ya estaba derribando a uno de los bandidos con un golpe sorpresa en el hígado que lo envió al suelo sacando espuma de la boca.

´¡Ella es muy rápida!´ Romeo pensó cuando apenas podía verla, moviéndose alrededor del campo de batalla noqueando a los oponentes con una velocidad increíble, sin dejar rastro detrás, excepto por el rastro de los cuerpos de los bandidos ya derrotados.

"¡Fuego!" un bandido grito su orden y con precisión entrenada, un grupo de ellos disparó una ráfaga de balas mágicas contra el objetivo que podían ver. Él.

"¡Demonios! **¡****Llama Naranja: ¡Bala de Fuego!**" Romeo mueve reflexivamente su brazo para bloquear con un ataque propio, pero en lugar de una bala de fuego normal, un torrente de llamas naranjas mucho más grande de lo que se esperaba salieron disparadas de su mano. Su ataque logro bloquear las balas mágicas, pero volaron violentamente fuera de control, enviando su ataque directamente al cielo.

"Nrgh. ¡Duele mucho!" Romeo se agarró de su muñeca derecha mientras la mano que disparaba la bala picó y palpitaba de la inmensa cantidad de magia descontrolada lanzada desde ella. "¡Parece que alguien no puede controlar su magia!" los bandidos se burlaban, mientras tanto el repentino error de fuego llamó la atención de otra persona desde el otro campo de batalla.

"Wow ¿en verdad este es el tipo que elegiste? Debí esperar que tu elección fuera una mala, pero no tanto. No hay manera de que pueda manejar el cuarto origen" Itona comentó mientras lanza otro hechizo. Un grupo de bandidos estaba siendo tragado en la tierra mientras otro grupo estaba de rodillas temblando del frío en forma de nieve que Yuna llovía sobre ellos para enterrarlos vivos.

Yuna no respondió, pero sus ojos naranjas hablaron por ella mientras miraba de reojo hacia dónde estaba Romeo. "Si en verdad tiene la herencia de Fairy Tail, no morirá"

Romeo miró hacia atrás a los bandidos para ver la cabeza familiar del pelo púrpura a su espalda, pero poco a poco se alejaba del grupo de bandidos.

**_*Lub-Dub*_**

"¡Vuelve aquí!" grito y giro la cabeza hacia el grupo de bandidos. En un movimiento que sería fatal, Romeo saltó al aire con el puño encendido dejándolo completamente expuesto al fuego que se acercaba. "¿Oyes a esos chicos? ¡Parece que quiere otra ronda! ¡Fuego!" el grupo apuntó sus armas hacia él y una brillante luz roja iluminó las armas indicando que estaban a nada de dispar.

Un manto de magia amarilla atravesó el campo.

"Estás en el camino, me debes una" el tiempo se desaceleró a medida que Ryoko se aceleró entre los grupos, fue si la pelea se movía a sólo una décima parte de su velocidad anterior. Miró entre los bandidos y Romeo para ver qué las armas lo iban a acribillar. Sus ojos sólo podían ver como Ryoko golpeaba las armas de cierta manera, creando un impulso que desprendiría los tiros. Luego se acercó a Romeo, que todavía estaba saltando en el aire con el puño hacia atrás, así que puso su mano sobre su espalda y lo empujó hacia abajo hacia la tierra.

Con su intervención completa, Ryoko desapareció en un destello de luz para luchar contra el resto de los bandidos.

"¡Fuego!" Las balas mágicas volaban en direcciones aparentemente aleatorias mientras los bandidos apuntaban en todas direcciones excepto directamente delante de ellos. Romeo cayó en el suelo comiendo tierra mientras rodaba hacia adelante debajo del caos por encima de él.

"¡Gah! ¡Maldita sea!" Romeo grito con frustración, golpeando su puño en la tierra antes de sacudir la cabeza en desesperación. Podía decir que su cuerpo estaba fuera de sincronía mientras su magia revoloteaba por todo su cuerpo como alas de colibrí. Romeo estaba en pánico, sin la capacidad de controlar su magia sabía que estaba indefenso, incluso si podía sentir una enorme cantidad de magia en su ser. No sabía qué hacer con ella.

"¡Necesito calmarme! ¡Solo concéntrate! Solo—" sus ojos no lo estaban engañando, ahora definitivamente estaba allí ahora, justo más allá del grupo. "¡Detente!" La voz de Romeo gritó, se apoderó del suelo frente a él y en un estallido de llamas, se lanzó a través del grupo de bandidos.

La figura era clara ahora, era más que él con el pelo púrpura oscuro y una bufanda de color naranja brillante alrededor de su cuello. Romeo lo agarró del hombro y lo siento para ver una versión más joven y asustada de sí mismo, temblando de miedo. Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras sus oídos se llenaban de un sonido de estática mientras una luz blanca brillante envolvió a la pareja mientras su mente se quedó en blanco.

_Un amplio valle rocoso se encuentra al pie de una montaña sobre la que ahora se encuentra __el gremio de Fairy Tail debido a __los efectos__ del hechizo__ más poderoso __del enemigo__: __**Universo Uno.**__ Bloquear _el camino de Fairy _Tail_ _de vuelta a casa es la fuerza intimidante del ejército de Alvarez a las órdenes del mago oscuro, Zeref. Numerosos_ _soldados_ _cubren el terreno rocoso armado con armamento mágico, pero no están solos...porque tienen un Dios entre ellos._

_Una explosión mágica estalla entre Dios Serena y Gildarts, causada simplemente por los dos cabezazos el uno al otro. La onda de choque hace que a los miembros del gremio y a los soldados enemigos los lancen varios metros hacia atras, ya que el poder en esta escala no ve ninguna diferencia entre amigo o enemigo._

"Este es el peor día de mi vida" El actual Romeo está detrás de su yo más joven, claramente temblando de la cantidad descabellada de magia que estos monstruos están usando. Observa en silencio como una Wendy más joven se acerca a él con clara preocupación.

_"¿Estás bien, Romeo?"_

"_Yo...No lo soy, Wendy...ni siquiera cerca..." el temblor del joven Romeo se hace más visible a medida que su farol se desvanece. "Grite con tanta emoción al comienzo de la batalla, pero esto es demasiado..."_

_Sus ojos son amplios con miedo, ya que no puede contar la cantidad_ numerosa_ de soldados de Alvarez delante de él. "El gran número de enemigos que nos miran...es aterrador" Las piernas de Romeo comienzan a temblar y siente que no puede dar un solo paso adelante._

"_Estoy más allá de lo patético...mis piernas...han estado temblando desde el principio..." es mejor dar un paso al costado, no hay forma de que pueda hacer nada en una pelea de esta magnitud. "Yo_—_"_

"Estoy seguro de _que en el fondo todos los demás también están asustados" Wendy inclinó la cabeza para que Romeo viera esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro como para darle fuerza. "¡Sólo necesitamos confiar unos en otros y darlo todo!"_

"_Todo_ _el mundo está luchando con todo lo que tienen ¡Todo para volver a nuestro gremio!" Natsu lideró la carga mientras ruge con confianza inquebrantable:_

_"¡Vengan a por nosotros!"_

_Gildarts golpeo r derroto a Dios Serena junto con un gran grupo de soldados en una increíble hazaña de fuerza mágica. "Vamos a retomar el ritmo de la gente...el gremio está cada vez más cerca"_

_"¡Adelante!" el fuerte grito de guerra de Natsu impulsa al resto del gremio para correr hacia adelante, rumbo a casa. Romeo los mira enfrentar su miedo de frente y aprieta su mano en solidaridad._

_"¡Vamos!" Salta al aire con el puño bombeado, ahora listo para ir a luchar por su casa._

"Esto no está bien y lo sabes. ¿No es así?" el Romeo del presente habló. Observó como su yo más joven dejó de correr hacia adelante y se detuvo en seco.

"_¿Entonces? Esto es mucho más fácil" Se da la vuelta y por primera vez se dirige al Romeo del presente. "Fue tan doloroso, casi insoportable...¡Tú lo sabes! Esta gente...¡Monstruos! ¡Son demasiado fuertes! Esconderme detrás de ellos es la única manera de sobrevivir. ¡Es su fuerza!"_

"Sí" respondió Romeo del presente en voz baja. "Natsu y los otros son muy fuertes. Y tienes razón ahí fuera hay monstruos por ahí, que son mucho más fuertes que yo" su propia mente rememora en su lucha con Yuna y la aplastante derrota que ella le dio sin esfuerzo.

"¡Pero esconderse detrás de mis compañeros de gremio no es el camino correcto! ¿¡Cómo puedo decir que confío en ellos cuando ni siquiera confío en mí mismo?!" Su mano se aprieta en un puño. "Confiar en mí mismo, como el que el gremio pone su fe en mi ¡Prometí que después de esta guerra me convertiría en alguien en quien mi gremio y amigos podían confiar!"

_El joven Romeo cayó de rodillas y las lágrimas se le rinde por la cara. "¿Por qué? Son...son tan fuertes y yo soy tan...débil._

"La verdadera lección que Natsu me hizo darme cuenta no es sólo confiar en mis compañeros de gremio, sino que no debería dudar de mí mismo" el puño de Romeo se encendió en una llama naranja brillante. "Debería tener mi orgullo. Como mago y como miembro de Fairy Tail"

_"¿Y yo? ¿Estás diciendo que te estoy reteniendo?!" El joven Romeo grito con furia._

"Gracias a ti, me las arreglé para ser fuerte. Es por ti que he llegado hasta aquí".

"_Entonces...Qué...¡¿Qué debo hacer ahora?! ¿Qué sentido tiene?!" Corrió hacia el actual Romeo con el puño tirado hacia atrás, pero las lágrimas todavía rodaban por su rostro._

"Eso es simple" Romeo estiró los brazos conmocionando a su yo más joven. Cogió su pasado y lo atrapo en un abrazo firme. "Sólo conviértete en mí, porque tú también eres yo"

_Sus ojos se ensancharon en eso y dejó de llorar._

"Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Ya está bien" mientras lo sostenía, el joven Romeo comenzó a relajarse en su abrazo. Poco a poco, el joven Romeo comenzó a desvanecerse y fragmentos de su viejo yo se desviaron hacia el cielo, su mente y su cuerpo eran ahora uno.

Romeo finalmente se volvió intrépido.

Un ruido estático fuerte se ahogó lejos de sus oídos y los colores comenzaron a inundarse de nuevo cuando regresaba desde el interior de su mente. Miró hacia abajo a sus manos sintiendo la oleada de poder dentro de él como suya, esta magia era suya para usarla y ya no se enfurecía salvajemente dentro de su cuerpo sin control, en calma.

"¡Ese mocoso! ¿Cómo se atreve a—" los bandidos se levantaron del suelo y dos de ellos apuntaron sus armas a Romeo "¡trágate esto!" dos balas mágicas sacadas de sus armas, pero sin siquiera salir del arma hacia Romeo, este salto disparando fuego desde sus pies para mejorar su salto.

"¡¿Qué demo—" los dos bandidos fueron silenciados por patadas viciosas mientras los golpeaba al mismo tiempo antes de dar una vuelta en el aire y aterrizar con gracia en el suelo. Romeo se hizo estallar hacia adelante y con un codo en llamas en la cara de un bandido, enviándolo hacia el grupo y derribando unos cuantos con él.

Sin previo aviso, otro de los bandidos disparó a su arma por detrás de Romeo y envió la bala directamente a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Lentamente gira la cabeza para verlo venir y con un rápido golpe de su mano derecha, desvía la bala en otro grupo de bandidos.

"Manténganse concentrados. Sólo debemos aislarlo, rodearlo, y atacar como uno" se reunieron y atraparon a Romeo en medio de un gran grupo. "¡Fuego!" un enorme aluvión de balas mágicas llovió sobre dónde estaba y no dejaron de disparar incluso cuando el suelo a su alrededor estaba explotando en un tornado ardiente.

"¡La puta madre! ¿Va a estar bien Yuna?" Itona habló mientras se dio cuenta de lo que le está pasando a Romeo. Yuna no dijo nada mientras miraba dónde estaba Romeo. "Deberías haber permanecido con él. Ryoko tiene su estilo de pelea y haría lo suyo, sin prestarle tanta atención. Ella no hace trabajo en equipo una vez que está en su armadura de trueno.

"Me lo imaginaba. No estoy preocupado cabeza de musgo, tu solo observa si tienes tiempo" sus ojos anaranjados observaban como el tornado ardiente comenzaba a moverse como si tuviera una mente propia. Se formó en una bola y lentamente levitó en el aire dando a Yuna una visión de Romeo.

"La sanguijuela tiene potencial"

"**Ll****ama Roja: Capa del Emperador"** Romeo se reveló ahora que está recubierto de capa roja oscura que emana llamas parpadeantes y su mano derecha estaba en el aire con una palma abierta, una gigantesca bola de fuego flotaba sobre él cuando su piroquinesis comenzó a condensarla en algo más.

Los ojos de Yuna se estrecharon en Romeo mientras pensaba en su pelea reciente. En el final donde logro engañarlo con su armadura de nieve.

_"_**_Llama Roja: Cap-_**_" No pudo terminar su hechizo lo suficientemente rápido, ahora sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho. Miró hacia abajo para ver la hoja de nieve de Yuna ahora claramente a través_ de su pecho.

"Así que, este es el hechizo que no pudo lanzar a tiempo" ella pensó mientras sus ojos parpadean hasta la bola de fuego morphing por encima de él. ´Ese fuego...su capa debe haber incinerado las balas mágicas antes de que pudieran disiparse y ahora está usando toda esa magia para contrarrestar´ una pequeña sonrisa se le vino a la cara mientras se preguntaba qué habría pasado si la pelea entre ellos hubiera ido más tiempo, si bien su victoria sería inevitable en todo escenario entre ambos, seguro Romeo hubiera hecho la pelea más divertida.

Romeo miró por encima de su hombro e hizo contacto visual con Yuna ´Esto es lo que tienes que mirar hacia adelante también. Yo también te voy a vencer´ sus pensamientos parecían llegar a ella mientras sonreía y se dio la vuelta para luchar contra su grupo de bandidos.

"¡HAAH!" se volvió hacia el grupo que lo rodeó y golpeó la bola de fuego en el suelo frente suyo. El fuego inundo el área circundante envolviendo a los bandidos a su alrededor, pero los efectos del ataque se sienten a través del campo, ya que incluso aquellos que no fueron directamente afectados sintieron un increíble aumento de calor en el aire.

A medida que las llamas se dispersaban, sólo Romeo quedó de pie en el centro de un cráter mientras todo el suelo se evaporaba de su ataque. Golpeó las palmas y cerró los ojos porque su oportunidad para esta siguiente técnica se cerraba rápidamente.

´Sentir dónde está todo el mundo...´Romeo centró su magia y usó el calor increíble después de su ataque para sentir a todos dentro de esa nube de calor. ´30…50...90...120. 120 bandidos a la izquierda´ Pensó para sí mismo mientras ideo la forma de usar su ataque.

**"¡****Alfombra roja!"** Romeo abrió los ojos y voló al cielo. Una vez que estaba flotando sobre ellos todos, sus ojos escanearon el campo mientras perseguía la fuente de calor en movimiento rápido bombardeando a través del campo de batalla. "Ahí está" junto las manos rápidamente para este próximo hechizo.

**"****Llama índigo: ¡Explosión de Clon de fuego!****"** un par de grandes círculos mágicos rojos aparecieron en ambos lados y de los que salieron numerosos clones de Romeo bombardeando del cielo. Con su cuarto origen finalmente liberado todo su potencial mágica, fue capaz de crear muchos más clones de lo que nunca había podido. Y se mostró en los resultados.

"¡Está lloviendo mocosos!" gritó uno de los bandidos mientras el primero de los clones se estrelló contra el suelo y estalló en una llama azul. Este efecto se repitió una y otra vez a medida que más Romeos impactaban con el suelo como un aluvión de misiles. Desde el punto de vista de Romeo, el campo de batalla parecía el océano cuando las llamas azules se estrellaban en el campo como las olas de marea.

En ese caos, los bandidos se separaron y se dispersaron para evitar que los clones explotaran. A medida que las llamas azules bloqueaban su vista en el suelo, una línea de trueno amarillo atravesaba el caos sin problemas, capitalizando el desorden en más bajas.

Ryoko había estado usando tácticas de golpe y correr a lo largo de la pelea, pero en este entorno, ella podría ir con todo sin problemas "Parece que Romeo pudo superar la prueba del cuarto origen ¡Yay!" ella mentalmente lo animó mientras daba un golpe demoledor a la cara de un bandido.

Continuó a través de las llamas, notando que ninguno de los clones estaba golpeando cerca de ella intencionalmente. Su vista fue bloqueada por un momento cuando una avalancha de llamas de índigo estalló frente a ella, pero cuando se despejo, Ryoko fue recibida por un Romeo con el puño extendido.

"Tengo una idea para terminar esto rápido, pero necesito tu ayuda. ¿Confías en mí?" Ryoko devolvió el gesto juntando su puño. "Por supuesto! ¡Somos un equipo ahora!"

Sonrió por la respuesta antes de saltar. El Romeo saltó de nuevo al original en el aire mediante el uso de los clones que caían como escalones. Llegó al alcance de él antes de que Romeo extendiera su brazo y el clon se fusionara en su ser original, una llama púrpura pero ahora con arcos eléctricos que se inflamaban a su alrededor.

"Esto debería funcionar, sólo tengo que equilibrar la magia uniformemente" sostuvo la llama púrpura electrificada en su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda, se formó una llama gris. Romeo afila los dientes y junto las dos llamas.

"Concéntrate en la figura en tu mente..." se centró en lo que necesita y poco a poco los dos comenzaron a fusionarse.

**"****FUSION DE LLAMA: ¡DISPARO DE ANULACIÓN!"** la llama gris y púrpura se fusionó para crear un arco de llama electrificada. Una flecha púrpura oscura formada en el arco y al tirar de esta hacia atrás, apuntó su tiro hacia el suelo. La flecha voló a gran velocidad hacia la tierra mientras que dos más siguieron detrás de la primera.

Ahora tres flechas se hundieron en el suelo y se transformaron en bolas de vórtice remolinos esparcidas en el campo.

"¡Venga!" Romeo activó su hechizo y las bolas de vórtice dispararon a su ataque de color púrpura oscuro aferrándose a los bandidos restantes.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" los bandidos atados se sentían como si la gravedad de la tierra se multiplicara repentinamente haciendo que redujeran su velocidad a un rastreo. "¡Ryoko! ¡Ahora! ¡Golpea a cada uno de ellos tan duro como puedas!" Romeo gritó mientras mantenía sus manos juntas

"¡A la orden compañero!" Ryoko transformó toda la magia de trueno que rodeaba su cuerpo en un solo punto, su mano derecha. Ella corrió hacia uno de los bandidos con el brazo tirado hacia atrás, sosteniendo energía eléctrica de gran intensidad.

**"¡****Trueno de Zeus!"** Ryoko grita mientras sumerge la bola de electricidad en el pecho de uno de los bandido . El bandido gritó de dolor cuando el hechizo lanzó una gran ráfaga de relámpagos causando daño masivo y dejándolo electrocutado.

Romeo se tensó mientras su ataque estaba conectado y de repente el daño que se le hizo al bandido se dispersó igualmente a los otros bandidos atrapados en su hechizo. Los ojos de Ryoko se ensancharon al ver su hechizo que afecta no sólo a la persona ella golpeó, pero los otros 60...¡No! Otros 80 bandidos atrapados en la trampa de Romeo.

La chica rubia mira al cielo a Romeo que la mira con una sonrisa en la cara "Buena relación calidad-precio" exclamo con las manos cerca de la boca mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ryoko tiene una expresión alegre de su rostro en cómo resultó esto.

Romeo flota de nuevo hacia abajo, rascándose la nuca y con un ligero sonrojo, pensando que tal vez se había emocionado de más, una vez en tierra, fue recibido por un ligero golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¡Oh! Yuna ¿y eso porque fue?" se dio la vuelta para ver a Yuna irritada mientras Itona le levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación. No sabia si era por derrotar a los bandidos con tal hechizo o por hacer enojar a Yuna.

"No me vengas con ´Yuna´ ¡Te dije que tú y Ryoko tendrían su propia mitad de bandidos y ahora mira que hiciste sanguijuela! ¡Te cargaste a todos mis bandidos en un parpadeo!"

"Nuestros bandidos, Yuna."

"Cállate la cabeza de musgo, esto es entre la sanguijuela y yo." Itona sacude la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que un hombre intenta escapar. "Oigan, chicos..."

"Y otra cosa—"

"¡Chicos!" Itona gritó para llamar la atención, lo cual funciono.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿No ves que estoy hablando aquí" Yuna se dio la vuelta para gritarle a Itona.

"Bueno, antes de hacer eso, parece que nos queda un tipo más y, por supuesto, es su líder con toda su valentía" el hombre al ver que tenia la atención de los cuatro jóvenes magos que derrotaron a su grupo, no le quedo más opción que tratar de fingir estupidez y inocencia.

"Hey...se que recuerden cuando dije que íbamos a matarlos y todas esas otras cosas" el líder se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlos, pero continuó retrocediendo lentamente "Saben que estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? Jajaja, es una broma de por aquí"

"Itona" dijo Yuna tronado sus nudillos con una sonrisa.

"Estoy en ello" Itona golpeó sus manos contra el suelo y se formó un corredor de grandes rocas alrededor del líder dejándolo atrapado "Romeo y Ryoko, síganme el paso y lo terminamos con estilo, juntos"

**"****¡Clones de nieve!"** Yuna corrió hacia el líder con varios clones de sí misma, estaban esparcidos mientras algunos corrían en el suelo mientras otros corrían a lo largo de la pared. El líder sonrió antes de sacar algo por detrás de su espalda.

"Este es un prototipo de la próxima generación de armamento de Alvarez, siente honrada de morir por esta arma" el arma en sus manos se separó en múltiples cabezas, fijando a todos los clones de Yuna antes de disparar varias balas mágicas.

Los clones explotaron en cristales de hielo mientras que la verdadera Yuna saltó sobre su él. **"¡****Barrera de la Noche Blanca!"** los cristales de hielo de los clones explotaron individualmente para crear una densa niebla dentro de corredor de tierra de Itona.

"¡No puedo ver nada! ¡No puede estar pasando esto!" el líder grito antes de sentir que su pie izquierdo quedó atrapado en el hielo. Yuna corrió hacia adelante, pero fue capaz de bloquear el primer ataque de la chica con el arma. Pero esto no molestó a Yuna en lo absoluto.

"En esta niebla mágica, la única persona que puede moverse libremente soy yo, el que la creó" susurro mientras desaparecida en la niebla mientras oía más insultos del líder. Su otro pie ahora también estaba atrapado dejándolo inmóvil y expuesto.

Yuna creó una espada de nieve y en un movimiento rápido logro conectar su ataque, lastimando al líder y destruyendo el arma "¡Gah!" líder bandido sin arma y expuesto, es hora del gran final.

"¡Ahora! ¡Romeo! ¡Ryoko!"

Una erupción de fuego y magia de truenos dispersó repentinamente la **Barrera de la Noche Blanca **de Yuna y reveló a Ryoko con su Armadura del **Trueno** y Romeo revestirse con su **Llama** **Roja: Capa del Emperador.**

Los dos gritaron mientras su magia se concentraba antes de atravesar la corta distancia y golpearon sus puños en el pecho del hombre, esto destrozó las trampas de hielo alrededor de sus piernas y lo envió volando al aire. Los dos lo golpearon de un lado a otro entre ellos, enviándolo más arriba.

**"****¡Purple Flare: Whip!"** una fina llama de color púrpura envuelta alrededor del cuerpo del bandido y lo lanzó hacia Ryoko, que tenía su brazo tirado hacia atrás, sosteniendo una cantidad de magia de trueno rodeando su mano.

**"****¡Trueno de Zeus!"** Ryoko exclama mientras sumerge su ataque de electricidad en el estómago y envía al líder de los bandidos volando de vuelta a Romeo.

**"**¡**Llama índigo: Puño de demolición!" **envolvió su puño en una llama azul brillante y lo golpeó en el pecho. Por un momento parecía un simple golpe, pero después de que entró en contacto con su cuerpo la llama explotó, enviando al líder bandido disparando de vuelta al suelo.

"¡Sigue adelante Ryoko!" Romeo gritó mientras su mano izquierda brillaba con una llama de color rojo oscuro.

"¡Muy bien!" respondió Ryoko con el puño derecha se desató salvajemente como una concentración altamente volátil de relámpagos lo envolvió.

**"¡****Fuego Relámpago: Flama del Olimpo!"** el fuego y el trueno se unían en un solo ataque, generando una explosión muy grande alrededor del líder bandido. El dúo continuó con el ataque, aterrizando en el suelo con todo y cuerpo, y vino la explosión subsiguiente. A medida que el humo se despejaba, los cuatro magos jóvenes se unieron bajo el sol ahora poniente.

"¡Lo logramos!" celebró Ryoko, saltó al aire en varias ocasiones y extendió su mano a Romeo, quien se tomó un momento, sonrió y se. dieron los cincos

"Interesante, no se conocían de nada, pero la química de su equipo es prometedora" dijo comento Yuna, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, feliz de ganar esto, como si fuera otro juego.

"Lo mismo para ustedes, aunque por lo que pude observar, su modo es un poco...salvaje" comentó la maga del trueno, rascándose la mejilla, esperando no haberlos ofendido con su punto de vista.

"Jaja, es porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y créeme, no has visto nada" ambas chicas vieron a Romeo, que claramente no quiere mirar el cuerpo ahora sin vida del líder de la banda.

"La primera vez es inquietante, pero ese animal tenía una historia de violar niñas, además de múltiples asesinatos, se lo merecía y mucho más", Itona coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Romeo, dándole a entender que todos pasaron por ese momento y comprendían perfectamente lo que sentía ahora mismo.

´¿Es realmente la elección correcta? ¿Acabar con la vida de alguien porque nuestra ética nos lo dice también? ¿Qué lo hace tan diferente a cualquier otro criminal? ¿Llegó a un punto en el que sus crímenes eran tan poco éticos que necesitaba ser asesinado en lugar de ser detenido? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en mi responsabilidad determinar si alguien vive o muere? Esto no es de lo que se trata ser miembro de Fairy Tail, pero tal vez...este es el trabajo de un mago, una persona que tiene la fuerza para ejecutar la justicia. Aun así, no estoy muy seguro de lo que soy en este momento" pensó Romeo, sabía que estos pensamientos plagarían su mente y lo atormentarían por la noche. Una parte de Romeo murió junto con ese hombre.

"Bueno, vamos de regreso a Fairy Tail, se acaba el plazo que prometí volver con la sanguijuela, y todavía tenemos que presentarles a Ryoko e Itona ante ellos para que unan"

"¡¿Qué?!" la propuesta de Yuna tomó el resto por sorpresa.

"No gracias, no me gustan los gremios, con sus reglas ridículas que limitan mis acciones"

"Esto es inesperado, en verdad eres una persona impredecible, Yuna"

"Pero el maestro sabría que algo estaba pasando si los traemos con nosotros al gremio de la nada" fueron los comentarios de Itona, Ryoko y Romeo, respectivamente.

"Lo sé, pero así es la vida de injusta, lidia con ello. Gracias por el cumplido, y si los presentas como amigos lejanos tuyos o magos que quieren unirse que nos topamos de casualidad ¡no debería haber ningún problema!" Yuna respondió a sus comentarios, algo frustrada por ver como los tres ya se unieron contra ella, dudando de su plan. "Además, con nuestra química, podemos ser un gran equipo."

"Pero..."

"Déjala, una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no la cambiará por ninguna razón" La lógica le dice a Romeo que debe hablar con el maestro sobre el tema lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, esta se estaba convirtiendo en la misión más importante en su vida, y no duda en que Itona y Ryoko son buenas personas con un gran talento para la magia para su edad, así que a la mierda la lógica.

"Está bien, pero todavía tengo preguntas."

"¡Lo que sea que digas, vamos!" Yuna corrió en la dirección donde dejaron los patines, suerte que no las dejaron tan lejos. Itona fue a recoger una camisa gris de un bandido que no estaba manchada de sangre para cubrir su parte superior del cuerpo. Romeo le siguió de cerca para hablar con él.

"¿Crees que podemos hablar en privado más tarde? Creo que ambos estamos en la misma situación. sobre el reino, el cuarto origen, el juego".

"¿El juego?" jamás pensó que Yuna ya le hubiera mencionado el tema del juego, pero antes de que pudiera responder, la maga de nieve estaba gritándoles para que se movieran.

"Ok, voy a confirmar dónde podemos encontrarnos más tarde" después de aceptar la reunión, los cuatro fueron en los patines mágicos, uno para las chicas, y otro para los chicos, aprovecharon el viaje para conocerse mejor en aspectos básicos como la edad, gustos, disgustos, cosas por el estilo, incluso llegaron a un acuerdo que afectaría su estancia en el gremio. Una vez que llegaron al gremio, Romeo fue recibido por un tremendo regaño de su viejo y un par de abrazos de osos por parte de Wendy y Chelia. Chelia quería quedarse más tiempo y hablar con él, pero no podía quedarse mucho más tiempo, pues Lamia Scale estaba de visita para recogerla.

"Deja de torturar al pobre tipo, fue mi culpa. Decidí tomar una ruta alternativa, y nos perdimos entre los pueblos de la zona" se excusó Yuna en con relativa tranquilidad, encontrando divertidas las miradas de amenaza de Wendy y Chelia.

"Hey chicos, por cierto, también he traído algunos amigos que quieren unirse al gremio, y para ser honesto, ambos son bastante fuertes" dijo Romeo, exactamente como esperaba introducir a gente al gremio, logrando no sonar nervioso o forzado

"Encantado de tenerlos en la familia, vengan conmigo y les pondré sus marcas del gremio. Así que ¿de qué color y dónde?" pregunto Mirajane a los recién llegados, con su característica sonrisa de amabilidad.

"Gris, en el cuello" dijo Itona con simpleza, no le agradaba la idea aun, pero bueno, lo podrá soportar por un tiempo.

"Amarillo, en la palma de mi mano izquierda, por favor" dijo Ryoko, quien al contrario de Itona, le daba curiosidad como seria el gremio número uno de Fiore.

"Gris y amarillo, entendido y listo. ¡Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail!"

"Y ahora que ambos están dentro, quiero hacer algo oficial, a partir de ahora, los cuatro de nosotros formaremos un equipo! ¡Nos llamaremos, sonido de tambor para la ocasión, por favor!" alguien al fondo hizo lo pedido por la albina, dándole el momento para revelar el nombre "¡Armonía Negra!" Yuna abrazó a su nuevo equipo con emoción, ignorando el hecho que ella creo el nombre del equipo sin consultarlo con el resto. El anuncio fue recibido por aplausos del gremio, así que sabías que iba a haber una fiesta más tarde, pero antes de eso.

"También quiero decir algo" dijo Romeo firmemente en medio del gremio, captando la atención de todos los miembros presentes.

"Yuna...a pesar de saber un poco de ti, en el transcurso de esta misión llegué a entender tantas cosas nuevas gracias a ti, y ahora puedo ver lo fuerte que eres, así que cuando hagamos este equipo, ten esto en cuenta a partir de ahora" El joven mago del fuego apunta con el dedo la chica "Voy a por ti, así que mejor no te confíes".

Yuna se arqueo la ceja por la súbita declaración, pero luego sonrió desafiantemente a Romeo, caminando hasta estar enfrente de el "Desafío aceptado, sanguijuela" Itona y Ryoko miraron a ambos, interesados en lo que se estaba desarrollando aquí. Luego se sonrieron mutuamente para hacer un brindis entre ellos por esta nueva etapa.

"Bueno, por dice en la naturaleza de calor y frio simplemente no se llevan bien" comentó Wakaba fumando su pipa, tratando de sonar profundo, ocultando sus sentimientos depresivos por sentirse tan viejo.

"Sí, me recuerda a Natsu y Gray cuando eran niños" dijo Jet, sentado en la misma mesa, Macao se perdió en sus pensamientos, en verdad, parece que su pequeño ya ha crecido para ser un mago hecho y derecho.

"Hmm, me gusta, tanta pasión con solo ver sus miradas" dijo Erza, sentada con su equipo en la barra.

"Parecen ser serios sobre el tema, ojalá no se les pase de las manos" dijo Lucy, esperando que Romeo no siguiera la tendencia de Natsu de pelear con Yuna por cualquier cosa, Natsu no es el mejor modelo para los jóvenes en términos de conducta.

"¡Aye sir!" exclamó Happy. Natsu y Gray también comentaron algo, pero se perdió en otra pelea, iniciando una nueva batalla más campal.

Wendy y Chelia estaban cada vez más preocupadas, era muy probable que su amado Romeo estuviera ahora prestando toda su atención a Yuna y si no actuaban pronto, seguramente lo perderían contra ella o a esta nueva chica, Ryoko, por lo hermosa que es físicamente. Sus corazones se hundían hasta que ambas sintieron algo sobre sus hombros.

"Cana-nee..."

"Sherry-nee..."

"No se preocupen por ello, ¿de acuerdo? Tus hermanas mayor te ayudarán. Sólo tenemos que cambiar el plan de juego" Cana se llevó a Wendy, y Sherry se fue con su prima a lugares estratégicos, no pudieron perder en este juego de amor.

...**Quedan 76 días antes del inicio del Element Taisen...**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Contemplar el capitulo mas largo hecho en mi vida…a quien engaño, casi nadie leerá esto, pero igual me siento orgulloso de haber escrito tanto contenido de golpe, gracias a los que llegaron a esta parte. Agradezco a Iket45, thetriscktermax, Rokudosatoshi, y a chaosphoenix123, por darle favorito o siguen la historia, vamos por ese primer comentario…va, con suerte esto tendra mas de 30 leídas. También agradecimiento a Conbolt is Fire por betar este capitulo en su tiempo. Kuna fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Problemas en el paraíso**

**.**

No es una sorpresa para nadie que el gremio de Fairy Tail estuviera celebrando otra de sus típicas fiestas, y por primera vez en el año, había una excusa con la unión de dos nuevos miembros y la formación de un equipo. Makarov miro a todos desde arriba preocupado por dos cosas, primero que nada aquella joven chica llamada Yuna Toketsu, ella le daba una extraña sensación, pero no iba a hacer ningún movimiento hasta que estuviera completamente seguro. La segunda cosa que forma parte de su preocupación es el nuevo crecimiento en ámbito amoroso la generación joven, ojalá nadie hiciera una estupidez que causara graves consecuencias a su futuro.

"Me estoy haciendo viejo, pero aun tengo la esperanza de ver al primer miembro de la nueva generación" pensó el tercer y séptimo maestro del gremio mientras terminaba de dar un gran trago de vino. Que se joda lo que el doctor diga, algún día se iba a morir así que al menos disfrute estos días, por otro lado, la respuesta que necesitaba del consejo mágico y del reino parecen estar tomando una eternidad.

"Maestro…¿Qué le hemos dicho sobre ignorar las ordenes del doctor? Makarov tembló de miedo cuando Mirajane y Kinana lo miraron molestas. El esperaba que tuvieran misericordia de un anciano.

Mientras tanto, en una tienda famosa de ropa en Magnolia, estaba una maga de cartas bebiendo una botella de cerveza, esperando que la Dragon Slayer de viento saliera del pequeño cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

"Cana-nee ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Wendy Marvell está vistiendo un vestido de novia, que incluso venia con el ramo de flores incluido, el cual esta sostenido entre sus manos ahora mismo.

"Es simple, primero ambas vamos al gremio, luego tu le propones matrimonio a Romeo, viendo como ya estas vestida para la ocasión además de la presión del resto del gremio, el no tendra otra opción mas que aceptarte en matrimonio" dijo Cana, ignorando el hecho de que algunos clientes se le quedaban mirando a la joven Slayer, Wendy se sonrojaba de la vergüenza ante esto.

"¡Yo jamás hare eso! ¡Y por favor no lo digas tan alto que es un secreto!" dijo Wendy mientras empezaba a balbucear nerviosa.

"Vale, vale, veamos nuestras opciones, primero está la opción Lucy" Cana forzó a Wendy a usar una falda corta y un revelador escote, exponiendo su estómago, y su cabello largo suelto.

"Bueno…esta bien, pero no creo que realmente sea algo para mi"

"Tienes razón, además estas muy joven para ese estilo, solo lograríamos atraer a pedófilos, mejor vamos con la opción de enfermera. Romeo tiende a lastimarse mucho, y con esto puesto, el tendra la necesidad de buscar ´curarse´ más seguido" ahora la adolescente usaba un pequeño uniforme de enfermera, pero era evidente que se veía incomoda por el hecho de que apenas cubría su trasero.

"Uh…Cana-nee"

"Ok, tu ganas, vamos por la opción de la viuda negra, esa siempre-"

"¡No!" Wendy se reusó rotundamente a usar ese vestido negro apretado para el acto final, terminado yéndose de la tienda sin nada. Wendy solamente se sentía cómoda llevando su ropa típica.

"Oye, si seguimos así te vas a quedar atrás, más ahora que apareció otra piedra en nuestro camino" comento Cana, tirando la botella vacía a quien sabe dónde.

"Lo se…es que pongo nerviosa cuando veo a los ojos, mi cabeza se vuelve un desastre" confeso Wendy, sentando en una banca mirando al rio. Cana y Carla era las únicas que estaban al tanto de los sentimientos de Wendy por el hijo de Macao, por supuesto Carla seguía siendo un problema, asumiendo como madre sobreprotectora que ella es aun muy joven para tener novio.

"Lo entiendo Wendy, eres un poco tímida, pero es parte de tu encanto. La súbita aparición de Yuna nos redujo el tiempo para hacer un movimiento, en verdad me pregunto que habrá pasado en aquella misión, tal vez la vio sin querer desnuda mientras se cambiaba de ropa"

"¡Cana-nee!"

"Lo siento, el alcohol hace que mi mente vaya a lugares extraños, como sea, nunca me contaste como empezó todo este lio de caer enamorada de Romeo, digo, Mirajane los emparejaba a los dos por la edad, jamás que pensé que en verdad pasara" Wendy apretó ligeramente sus manos, mirando directamente al agua del rio como si esta actuara como un reflector sobre lo que paso.

"Veras, todo esto comenzó hace dos meses.

_12 de noviembre, X792_

"Buenos días, Romeo" saludo Wendy, pero Romeo pretendió que no la había escuchado "hola, Romeo"

"¿Me estas hablando a mí? ¿No era mi nombre Roweo o algo parecido?"

"¡Yo ya me disculpé!" Romeo se rio un poco por la reacción de la chica, jamás le haría olvidar que ella se equivoco al querer recordar su nombre.

"Lo sé, lo sé, solo me gusta molestarte sobre ello" Wendy inflo sus mejillas en señal de que iba a hacer un berrinche, pero se lo aguanto.

"Dejando ese tema de lado ¿Cómo vas con el entrenamiento que haces con Natsu? Pregunto Wendy mientras ambos empezaban a caminar afuera del gremio ante el inminente inicio de otra batalla campal, Carla estaba tan distraída con lidiar con Happy que jamás se dio cuenta cuando ellos se fueron.

"Bueno, ya he aprendido a soportar las llamas naranjas, ahora me puedo enfocar en las flamas grises que son de creación, la mejor forma para que lo entiendas es como si la mágica de creación de hielo de Gray fuera de fuego"

"Ya veo, felicidades por tus avances"

"Gracias ¿y como le va al famoso equipo Natsu?"

"Oh, ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre, nos pagan pero mucho de la recompensa nos lo quitan para reparar cosas destruidas durante la misión, sabes como son los chicos, aunque…" Romeo miro como Wendy miraba al suelo, algo la molestaba sobre el tema "…Erza empezó a platicar con el maestro para aplicar a una misión de cien años"

"Oh, whoa…" Romeo entendía porque buscan realizar una misión de esa índole, es la más difícil de todas, el entendía que en el mejor escenario posible, el equipo Natsu no regresaría en al menos diez años, diez años sin verlos a ellos.

"Lucy y yo no estamos tan seguras, ella quiere enfocarse en acabar su novela, los demás están abiertos a considerarlo, por mi parte, yo no estoy segura si podre soportar tanto sin ver a mi familia"

"Hey, vamos por algo de helado, yo invito" Romeo dijo para prevenir que ella pensara en ello, tomo la mano de la Dragon Slayer y ella se sonrojo muy levemente por esto. Wendy necesitaba algo de tiempo para descubrir que significaba estas sensaciones por el.

"Un helado de vainilla y otro de fresa por favor" Romeo la conocía tan bien que incluso conocía su sabor favorito de helado, ellos decidieron sentarse en una banca enfrente de la catedral. Era algo tarde que la zona estaba desierta mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse.

"¿Esta bueno?" pregunto Romeo.

"Muy bueno, muchas gracias" ambos empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que llegaron al tema sobre el entrenamiento de Romeo.

"No deberías forzar tanto tu cuerpo, es peligroso"

"Lo sé, Wendy, solo trato de mantenerme al margen con ustedes" aunque lo ocultara, Romeo se sentía frustrado porque todos en el gremio son tan fuertes mientras el se sentía que se estaba quedando atrás.

"Lo entiendo, pero por favor no trates de hacer alguna locura"

"Ya se, de cierta manera quiero ser como tú"

"¿Eh?" esta revelación tomo por sorpresa a Wendy.

"Solo tenia seis años, pero recuerdo que poco después de que te unieras al gremio, apenas hablabas con alguien que no fuera Natsu o Erza, has crecido mucho desde entonces. Ahora eres tan confiable y te has vuelto más fuerte, tanto que tu no dudaste para correr hacia la batalla durante la guerra" Wendy sabia a donde quería llegar, así que tomo su mano.

"Deja de lastimarte por eso, yo estaba igual de asustada que tu en ese momento, todos lo estábamos de alguna manera pero no lo podíamos expresar, pero tu lo hiciste. Para ser sincera, verte así me hizo tener el coraje de seguir luchando" se volvió algo incomodo para los dos, lo mejor que Romeo pudo pensar fue limpiar un poco de helado que había quedado cerca los labios de Wendy.

"Hmm, esto esta delicioso, debería pedir el de fresa la próxima vez" astutamente, Romeo asumió el rol del chico denso, ignorando como dejo a la chica tras tal acción, el corazón de Wendy estaba listo para explotar dentro de su pecho.

"Hey-"

"¡Cuidado!" voltearon hacia la calle, un carruaje mágico que se había salido de control que iba hacia ellos. Rápidamente, Romeo empujo a Wendy lejos, el carro lo atropello y rodo para finalmente caer al suelo.

"¡Romeo!" ella estaba tan distraída por sus emociones que no reacción a tiempo.

"¡Lo siento! Es la primera vez que uso esta cosa ¿El chico está bien?" Wendy ignoro al anciano quien condujo de manera indebida el vehículo.

¡Romeo, por favor despierta!" él estaba inconsciente, con una gran corte en su frente, ella no perdió el tiempo en curar las heridas, pero no despertaba.

"Por favor…despierta" segundos pasaban pero aun no despertaba, por lo cual empezó a desesperarse para que se recupera, incluso empezando a llorar de la nada. Una lagrima cayo en el rostro de Romeo mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

"Vamos…no exageres" Romeo limpio una lagrima mientras sonreía, ignorando la sangre. Wendy no pudo evitarlo pero lo abrazo más fuerte.

"¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!" Romeo tuvo que escuchar la misma palabra por varios minutos, trato de calmarla mientras aceptaba las disculpas del anciano, cuando ella pidió explicaciones, simplemente respondió.

"Wendy, yo daría mi vida para proteger a la gente mas importante para mí, este es el camino que quiero tomar" algo dentro de ella reacción, ella no podía negarlo mas tras todo lo que había pasado antes, se había enamorado.

"Eres un tonto, pero eres mi tonto héroe" sin pensarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Romeo, dejando al joven Conbolt paralizado, rápidamente Wendy se dio cuenta de su error.

"Wendy…"

"Lo siento, Carla me esta esperando, nos vemos mañana" Wendy salió corriendo con sus manos presionando sus mejillas sin evitar sonreír. Romeo simplemente se quedo parado con una gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

_Fin del flashback_

"Vaya, algo repentino, pero eso expresa tus verdaderos sentimientos, en verdad has crecido, Wendy" Cana acaricio el cabello de Wendy como si ella fuera su hermana menor.

"Gracias"

"Aun asi, debes ser valiente y confrontarlo, invitalo mañana a una caminata, y cuando veas el momento, confesar tus sentimientos, estoy segura que serás correspondida" Cana esta en lo cierto, ella tiene que actuar ahora, no puede quedarse callada por más tiempo.

"Ok ¡Mañana le confesare mis sentimientos a Romeo!"

"Pero tampoco lo grites a los cuatro vientos, o toda Magnolia se va a enterrar"

"Lo siento" Cana llevo a Wendy a Fairy Hills, lista para darle consejos y encontrar a Bisca para encontrar la ropa ideal para la cita.

_Mientras tanto, 17 km al este de Magnolia, Hotel del oso viajero_

"¡¿Cómo se atreve esa maldita albina en aparecer así como así?!"

"Uh…"

"¡Nadie se debe interponer en el camino de dos almas que están destinadas a estar juntas!"

"Sherry…"

"¡Aparece de la nada y se roba la atención del chico de la cual mi prima esta enamorada, ella en verdad es una hija de-"

"¡Sherry!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Cálmate, estando tan enojada no puede ser algo bueno para el bebe" Chelia primero se enfoco en buscar la forma de calmar a su tía embarazada, porque aunque fueran solo siete semanas de embarazo, ellos tienen que tomar sus precauciones, es lo que Ren pidió mientras el estaba fuera en una misión.

"Tienes razón…pero esto puede ser un problema para ti"

"Ya lo sé, pero creo que Yuna solamente lo ve como un amigo al cual puede joder, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que algo debió haber pasado en esa misión con Romeo, todo esto es muy repentino" Chelia suspiro, sentándose al borde de la cama.

"Chelia, creo que es momento de que le digas, si Romeo y Yuna conectan mas rápido, tal vez ellos puedan…"

"Para, mi corazón me duele de solo de pensarlo…lo voy a hacer ahora, debo hacerlo"

"Genial, con los hombres una debe ser directa, vamos, le has lanzado tantas indirectas. Romeo es tan denso como Natsu" Chelia se rio un poco, es cierto, los chicos son terribles para entender el amor, pero lo que le preocupaba mas es Wendy, que a pesar de todos los acuerdos que existían entre ambos, no sabe lo que depara el futuro.

"Voy por algo de té negro, luego te ayudo con este tema" Sherry dejo la habitación, dejando a Chelia sola con sus pensamientos.

"Como puedo olvidar el día que encontré el verdadero amor…"

_Hospital General de Margaret Town. 2 de diciembre X792_

"¡¿Cómo que no vienes?!"

"En verdad lo lamento mucho, pero el maestro nos asignó a una misión urgente en Seven, en serio lo siento" Chelia ahora estaba mas nerviosa, hoy ella tomaría una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida, y sin el apoyo de su mejor amiga, lo haría aún más dificil.

"Relájate Wendy, yo entiendo, formas parte del equipo mas importante de Fiore, es normal que cosas así sucedan" Chelia contesto con un tono alegre tratando de sonar tranquila sobre el tema.

"Aun así, cuando esto acabe, iré yo sola para verte, lo prometo"

"No te preocupes por esto, esas misiones normalmente llevan semanas para completarse, es mejor si nos vemos en Crocus para el concierto, no olvides practicar las canciones"

"Lo prometo…me tengo que ir, Erza esta de mal humor hoy, ya sabes como se pone cuando no come su pastel de fresas matutino, por favor cuídate Chelia" Wendy termino la trasmisión antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de despedirse. Chelia decidió salir de la cama para ir al patio de la clínica, después de todo, le queda algo de tiempo para decidir, así que se sentó en la base de un árbol, abrazando sus rodillas.

"¿Es la decisión correcta? ¿Debo elegir la opción segura y dedicarme únicamente a mi carrera de cantante? ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!"

"¡Y mas te vale ser mas cuidadoso con esas flamas tuyas! ¡Huelen a mierda!"

"¡Ya te dije como mil veces que lo siento!" una discusión cercana saco a Chelia de sus pensamientos, ella conocía esa voz, ella miro hacia su derecha para verlo. Era Romeo, cubierto de vendajes sobre la mayor parte de su cuerpo, discutiendo con un viejo doctor.

"Solo fue un impulso mágico" el joven miembro de Fairy Tail la miro y noto que algo no estaba bien, por lo que se acerco a preguntar "Chelia ¿Qué estas haciendo en una clínica? ¿Estás bien?"

"Cálmate Romeo, de hecho yo soy la que debería preguntar" Romeo se sentó a su lado.

"¿Esto? No es nada, solo el resultado de haber derrotado como a treinta Vulcans"

"¡¿Treinta de esos feos gorilas?!" en serio, su falta para estimar el peligro de una misión es casi la misma a la de Natsu.

"Si, y luego me quede sin poder mágico hacia el final, por suerte estaba con Max y Laki, de otra manera hubiera terminado peor"

"Eres un idiota"

"Lo sé ¿Qué pasa contigo entonces? Es extraño ver a una chica linda y tan energética como tu tan triste" Chelia se sonrojo un poco, Romeo es tan denso para decir esa clase de cosas como si nada. Si su meta es convertirse en un Natsu Dragneel 2.0, va por buen camino.

"No es nada, solo un par de fanáticos locos"

"¿Quieres que te ayude a espantarlos?" Romeo mostro su mano prendida en fuego, pero la idol se reusó a esa idea "Ya, enserio…la verdadera razón es…"

"Wendy confía mucho en él, así que si se lo explico tal vez pueda ayudarme un poco" pensó Chelia.

"Veras…estoy aquí porque el consejo mágico encontró una lacrima de viento God Slayer, ellos aun no saben como esto es posible, pero le preguntaron a la maestra Ooba si yo quería recibir ese poder" Romeo entendió, el sabia que el proceso es muy peligroso, podía causar un daño irreparable al usuario, su decisión es crítica.

"Entiendo ¿Y qué opinas?"

"No lo sé, por una parte no quiero arriesgarme, amo cantar con Wendy y el dinero que hago por concierto es muy bueno. Pero, por otro lado de mi ama la magia, quiero volver a hacer misiones para el gremio, pero si va mal todo-" Chelia sintió una mano en su cabeza, ahora Romeo esta enfrente suyo con una sonrisa.

"Una de las cosas que aprendí de Fairy Tail es a escuchar a tu corazón. La mente puede crear miles de escenarios negativos o falsas ilusiones. El corazón nunca miente, calmante y siéntelo." Chelia recordó todo. Cuando Sherry la presento ante Lamia Scale, su amor platónico por Lyon, cuando demostró sus habilidades mágicas con Jura para manejar la magia de los dioses, los juegos mágicos y su batalla con Wendy, el tiempo que consoló a Wendy cuando Fairy Tail se desintegro, su primera misión juntas, el nacimiento del dúo del cielo, y la batalla contra Dimaria.

"¡Yo amo la magia!" Chelia grito con todas sus fuerzas.

"Bien dicho, vamos, mientras estabas pensado algunas personas te llamaron, si quieres puedo acompañarte. Max vendrá a recogerme en un rato" Romeo ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarla como si tuviera la confianza de que todo saldría bien.

"Ok" Chelia acepto la mano y los caminaron hasta el cuarto donde la implantación de la lacrima tendría lugar.

"Así que, decidiste tomar el riesgo, tenía el presentimiento de que lo harías…¿Joven Romeo?" pregunto Jura después de notar la presencia del mago de fuego arcoíris.

"Muchas cosas pasaron, pero ahora estoy aquí para apoyar a Chelia" respondió Romeo de forma rápida, también estaban la maestra Ooba y Sherry en la sala.

"Permítanme presentarme, soy la doctora Fumie Koniro, miembro del consejo mágico en la rama de investigación mágica, es un placer conocerlos" la doctora es una joven mujer con un cabello rosado ligero con ojos morados, con el típico uniforme de médico.

"Un placer doctora Koniro ¿Cuál es el proceso?" pregunto la maestra de Lamia Scale.

"Simple, nosotros hemos analizado la lacrima de manera cuidadosa y después de muchos experimentos podemos decir que es segura para el ser humano. Las posibilidades de éxito son de 63%, pero considerando que Chelia Blendy ya fue contendor de la magia antes, las posibilidades aumentan a un 73%, el proceso durara unos cuatro minutos aproximadamente, luego veremos si funciona al realizar un hechizo" explico la doctora confiada de la información obtenida.

"Eso es muy directo comparado con lo que yo escuche de este proceso en el pasado"

"La tecnología a avanzado mucho desde entonces maestro Jura, es una gran ventaja que tenemos en la actualidad, sin embargo la señorita Blendy tiene la última palabra"

"Acepto, amo la magia y quiero volver a ser una maga" respondió Chelia firmemente.

"En ese caso, le pediré que se acueste en esta cama, mi asistente le ayudara, maestra Ooba y maestro Jura, necesitare de su ayuda en el cuarto de control, la tía y el amigo se quedan aquí para dar apoyo" un joven de cabello azul claro atado en una cola de caballo coloco varios cables alrededor del cuerpo de Chelia, quien sostenía con fuerza la mano de Sherry.

"Todo saldrá bien"

"Gracias" Chelia miro a Romeo, quien lucia confiado de que todo saldría bien, dando su apoyo.

"Por favor retire su mano, vamos a empezar, prepárese señorita, esto va a doler demasiado" al menos el asistente es honesto, de una pequeña caja de mental puesta en el techo, salió una pequeña lacrima, mitad negra y mitad verde.

"Empecemos y oremos" la lacrima creo una luz en el estomago de Chelia, entrando de manera violenta a través de su piel, causando un profundo grito de dolor y agonía, sintiendo que los minutos se convirtieron en horas de infinito dolor, pero acabo, ahora se sentía extraña.

"Que alguien ayude a la señorita Blendy a mantenerse de pie, intenta un simple hechizo para verificar resultados"

"Realiza una simple ventisca Chelia, es el hechizo mas simple de viento según el libro" Romeo se ofreció a ayudarla a caminar hasta el patio, poniendo todo su peso sobre su hombro.

"Tengo miedo" susurro Chelia, temiendo lo peor, que su cuerpo haya perdió las funciones para realizar actividades mágicas para siempre.

"Tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo, confía en mi" por alguna razón, las palabras de Romeo la calmaron y hicieron sentir calidez en su corazón. Concentrada, extendió su mano hacia el bosque.

"Ventisca de los dioses" una muy pequeña ventisca salió de su mano, siendo capaz de mover las ramas de los árboles más cercanos.

"Felicidades, parece que la operación fue todo un éxito, esto es una excelente señal, pero por ahora, debe descansar unos días para que la lacrima se acostumbre a su cuerpo antes de empezar a practicar su nueva magia"

"Felicidades Chelia-ah" la nueva God Slayer de viento tiro a Romeo al suelo con su sorpresivo abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, feliz-

"Estoy tan aliviada…gracias"

"No es nada, siempre estaré ahí para darte apoyo cuando más lo necesites"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué esta sensación de calidez que se expande por mi pecho?" ver a Romeo sonreírle a ella hacía que su corazón se acelerara mucho, oh, Dios mío, Chelia se había enamorado de Romeo.

"¿Te puedes quitar de encima? No me puedo mover así"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo mover mi cuerpo ¿me llevas a mi cuarto?" Jura estaba a nada de ofrecerse ayudarla, pero Sherry silenciosamente lo detuvo, porque ella noto el sonrojo en las mejillas de su prima. Vieron a Romeo cargarla en su espalda de regreso al edificio de la clínica.

"Que tierno es el amor adolescente" pensó Sherry, observando como Chelia le daba un beso en la mejilla a Romeo como muestra de agradecimiento.

_Fin del flashback_

"Déjame adivinar, volviste a recordar aquel día ¿Verdad?"

"Si, ya lo decidí, mañana lo invitare a una cita y le voy a declarar mi amor" Sherry abrazo a su prima, orgullosa de su decisión, solo quería verla feliz. Ahora solo necesitan esperar a mañana para actuar.

El día llego, pero con resultados muy poco satisfactorios.

"Vale, nos veremos a las de la tarde en el parque de Magnolia" ambas lograron que Romeo aceptara su respectivas propuestas, sin embargo, lo que no esperaron es que las dos lo invitaran a salir al mismo tiempo, ahora se veía mas como una salida de amigos que como una cita de verdad.

"¿Por qué siempre nos pasa lo mismo?"

"No lo sé" mientras Wendy y Chelia se lamentaban de su suerte, un oído atento escucho la conversación, lo que causo que una sonrisa cínica apareciera.

"Es momento de un poco de diversión" Yuna tomo de la oreja a Itona, que estaba terminando de tomar una botella de cerveza de raíz. Le conto su plan.

"Yuna, eres la persona mas hija de puta que jamás he conocido en mi vida"

"Gracias por el halago, hagamos esto de la manera correcta" Yuna pretendió que iba al baño, mientras Itona caminaba a donde estaba Ryoko, quien acaba de terminar de hablar con Laxus sobre consejos para el manejo de su poder eléctrico.

"Mi querida compañera, se me había olvidado decirte que eres una chica muy linda y con un alma dulce el día de hoy"

"¿Cuál es el favor y que recibo a cambio?" pregunto la rubia, quien ya conocía el típico tono que usaba su compañero para pedir favores, nada nuevo.

"Una donación anónima de un mes de mangos gratis, un día de masajes más veinticinco mil Jewels"

"Súbelo a treinta y siete para tener un trato" ambos se dieron la mano con discreción para luego hablar de lo planeado. Ryoko suspiro, al menos podía decir que tenía amigos únicos y extraños.

_Horas después 5:42 PM_

"Lo siento Natsu-nii, en cualquier otro momento lo haría, pero ahora tengo que ver a Wendy y Chelia en el parque"

"Por favor, Romeo, si tu no vienes, Laxus no querrá pelear conmigo" era una escena algo embarazosa, su ídolo tirado en el suelo mientras se aferraba su tobillo derecho, llorando y implorando que peleará como su compañero.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian" comento Lucy mientras Levy asentía sin quitar la mirada de su libro, nada impediría que el Dragon Slayer de fuego tuviera su pela contra Laxus una vez más.

"¡Por favor! Te prometo que tendremos un día entero de entrenamiento, tu y yo, cuando terminemos iremos a pescar con Happy, incluso te haremos espacio para que duermas con nosotros en casa de Lucy"

"¡¿Perdón?!" escucharon la queja de la maga celestial, pero fue brutalmente ignorada.

"Esta bien, tu ganas, solo déjame ir para decirles a Wendy y a Chelia que no podre ir"

"¡No! La pelea es ahora mismo, Laxus solo me dio cinco minutos para ir por ti"

"Pero…"

"No te preocupes mi colega de fuego, déjame encargarme de esto, pasare por ahí ya que voy a pasar a recoger unas cosas al mercado, yo les puedo dar el mensaje" en la puerta estaba Itona, con una pequeña bolsa de compras en la mano.

"Gracias Itona, te debo una, solo déjame grabar el mensaje en una lacrima…espera un momento ¿Dónde esta Yuna?" pregunto Romeo

"¿Por qué rayos debería saberlo? Soy su amigo, no su niñera, solo apresúrate con esa cosa que tengo prisa" Romeo ignoro esta mala espina que tenia para grabar la nota de voz en una lacrima especial. El mago de tierra lo tomo y se fue del Gremio, mientras Romeo fue arrestado por su bufando por Natsu hasta una pequeña arena bajo tierra que el gremio tenia para entrenamientos donde los estaban esperando.

"Ryoko ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" pregunto Romeo.

"Veras, le pregunte al maestro Laxus para que me diera un par de consejos de combate, me explico que debo enfrentar a alguien con una magia similar además de un nivel de pelea conocido para mí.

"Además, necesito mover mis músculos de vez en cuando, y tengo curiosidad si el nuevo nivel de Natsu esta a la altura de su reputación actual, así que pensé que una lucha en equipo beneficia a los cuatro" dijo Laxus, era lógico pero era extraño que el nieto del maestro estuviera tan interesado en una pelea.

"¡Estoy encendido!" Natsu fue directo, activando su Dragon Force.

"La reglas son simples, el primer equipo que salga de la arena pierde, Freed se encargara de poner runas alrededor para evitar un daño colateral severo aquí, por favor…no se limiten" Laxus y Ryoko cubrieron sus cuerpos en electricidad, solo que la energía de la joven mujer es mas de un tono blanco que el tradicional amarillo.

"Tomemos ventaja de esta oportunidad, Romeo" hablo Ryoko con una sonrisa, la cual Romeo respondió de la misma manera mientras movía su mano, cubriéndose en su hechizo mejorado de la **Capa del emperador**. Lo cual hizo que Laxus y Natsu lo miraran con curiosidad por el inusual tonalidad roja en el fuego.

"Vamos ¡Demostremos que el fuego le gana a la electricidad" todos esperaron a que una gota de agua cayera de un tubo para empezar con la lucha amistosa.

Mientras tanto, en un callejón oscuro en el interior de Magnolia cerca del parque, Itona miraba hacia la oscuridad, de donde salió Romeo, o mejor dicho, Yuna transformada como el joven Conbolt.

"Nada mal, incluso la cara de nabo es igual"

"Es algo incomodo, pero creo que estaré bien" Itona le dio un particular perfume, que emulaba el aroma de Romeo completamente, para evitar que la nariz de Wendy arruinara todo.

"Hazme reír tan duro que muera hoy ¿Vale?" Itona rompió la lacrima de Romeo con su mano, sin importar lo costo que esta lacrima era.

"Puedes apostar tu trasero en ello" Yuna camino hasta el árbol central del parque, cuatro minutos antes de la hora acordada para ver a las chicas. Itona salto a un tejado distante para ver la acción de mejor manera, lamentándose de no traer palomitas y una cámara.

"Lamento la demora, espero que no hayas esperado mucho" es Wendy usando un vestido blanco con líneas rosas que simbolizaban el viento, o eso creía ella, y su cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

"Un 6.8 en mi escala" pensó Yuna mientras sonería para no salirse del personaje"

"Tranquila, acabo de llegar, te ves hermosa Wendy-chan"

"¿¡Eh?!" el súbito halago tomo a la Dragon Slayer por sorpresa, ahora estaba toda roja.

"Un simple cumplido y sus panties ya se le bajaron, Dios, no aguantan nada, Romeo se la podría coger aquí mismo" Yuna diviso a la distancia a la segunda chica, Chelia corría hacia ellos, ella llevaba puesto una blusa azul con escote, además de una falda algo corta para su gusto.

"Un 7.1, tres decimas extras por mostrar sus mejores cualidades" pensó la maga de nieve.

"Vaya, solo llego un minuto tarde pero ustedes ya están aquí ¿Estas bien Wendy?" pregunto la God Slayer.

"Nada, solo le dije a mi pequeño dragón azul del cielo lo hermosa que se veía, al igual que tu, mi ángel del cielo oscuro" las palabras de Romeo salían como si estuviera recitando un poema, humo salía de la cabeza del dúo del cielo.

"Y yo que pensé que Romeo asumiría el papel del pasivo en una relación con ellas" ´el´ sugirió que empezaran a caminar alrededor. Tomo un poco de tiempo, pero Chelia decidió hablar de algo que la estaba molestando.

"Romeo ¿Qué paso en aquella misión con Yuna? Quiero decir, es muy raro que solo después de una misión regresaras considerándola tu rival" Wendy asintió ante la pregunta de su mejor amiga, interesada en aquel tema.

"Verán…siendo honesto, la misión fue tan aburrida que decidimos pelear, ella me dio una paliza impresionante"

"Enserio?"

"Si, de hecho, ella me dejo tan hecho mierda que por eso nos quedamos a dormir, me tenia que recuperar. Es importante para ustedes saber que algún día aspiro a superar a Yuna, pero es un sueño imposible, sus habilidades son realmente legendarias, incluso teniendo el factor elemental a mi favor" Yuna tenia problemas para no empezar a reírse, actuando de manera natural desde fuera.

"Entiendo, parece que tienes mucho respeto por ella" ambas chicas sonrieran nerviosas, molesta por la cantidad de halagos que Romeo dedicaba a esa perra…digo Yuna.

"Lo sé, ella te ayudo a recuperarte de tus heridas, incluso te dio un cuarto para que descansaras. Creo que tendré una platica privada con ella cuando regresemos" dijo Wendy de manera apresurada, fingiendo no estar molesta.

"Pero hicimos más que eso"

"¿A qué te refieres?

"Dormimos en la misma cama" esa declaración hizo que ambas se detuvieran en seco, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus cuerpos se tensaron. Yuna continúa caminando, volteando a verlas como si no comprendiera lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Dónde?" pregunto Chelia mientras aceleraba el paso.

"En su casa, estaba en ruta y nos salvaba dinero de ir a un hotel"

"¿Qué parte de su casa?" ahora pregunto Wendy, quien caminaba un poco más rápido.

"En su cuarto, entonces-"

"¿Qué tan grande era la cama?"

"Algo pequeña, incluso podías decir que Yuna estaba encima de mí"

"¡Hhmmmmmm!" Wendy y Chelia empezaron a correr en línea recta hasta que Yuna no pudo verlas mas en el horizonte. Yuna tuvo que romper un barril que estaba a su lado para meter su cabeza dentro y empezar a reír, Itona estaba igual que ella, muriendo de la risa.

"Y aun falta la mejor parte" Yuna paso el resto de la tarde tirando halagos hacia ella misma y también de Ryoko, haciendo que las enamoradas de Romeo estuvieran más celosas, aunque debía ser cuidadosa de no hacerlo tan evidente o se darían cuenta del engaño. Ella empezó a caminar a un claro donde podía ver la puesta de sol.

"A pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi una puesta de sol…tan pacífica" pensó la maga de nieve, recordando los ´pocos momentos felices que vivió, tristemente, estos recuerdos fueron cortados cuando sintió dos manos tomar sus brazos.

"Romeo…antes de que nos vayamos"

"Queremos que sepas algo importante para nosotras" parece que ambas llegaron al acuerdo de confesarse al mismo tiempo, empezando a acercarse a su cara, con intención explicita que tuviera que elegir a quien besar.

"¡A la mierda! El lesbianismo no es lo mío" pensó Yuna asustada, no esperaba esto

"Te a-"

"Te a-"

"¡Soy gay!" ´Romeo´ grito claramente, el silencio domino la zona mientras Wendy y Chelia estaban en total shock.

"…¿Qué?..."

"Me disculpo, ya sabia que ustedes estaban enamoradas de mí, y en verdad lo aprecio, pero a mi me gustan los hombres musculosos, nada personal" las caras del dúo de cielo son un retrato para recordar para Yuna.

"Bueno, debo ir a un sauna gay, nos vemos mañana en el gremio para que me digan su sentir, ok, adiós" Yuna corrió al bosque, dejando a las pobres chicas solas. Entro en una cueva donde Itona esperaba a que llegara, una vez regreso a su forma original, se miraron el uno al otro por un par de segundos antes de estallar en risas, abrazándose por el éxito de su broma.

"Dime por favor que hiciste la apuesta" pregunto Yuna, a lo que Itona le mostro un ticket donde se apostaban casi medio millón de Jewels a que mañana se haría una gran revelación.

"Por hacernos ricos" Itona levanto una botella para hacer un brindis.

"Y una mierda, salud porque nuestro Romeo salió del closet" ambos brindaron, no podían esperar a mañana, tenían razón. Todo valió la pena.

"Y por esa razón…"

"…Hemos aceptado tu decisión y esperamos que aun mantengamos nuestra amistad intacta" las palabras del dúo del cielo tomaron al gremio por sorpresa, pero Romeo era el mas afectado, literalmente estaba blanco.

"Uh...yo uh…hmm" era las únicas cosas que Romeo podía decir.

"Ya sabia que él estaba ocultando algo"

"Yo ya sabía" algunos cometarios de algunos miembros al fondo.

"No se ustedes, pero a mí no me sorprendente tanto, desde su infancia era predecible que Romeo seria gay" comento Cana triste, después de todo perdió una apuesta.

"¡Lo ven! Debería ser imposible que alguien con pene ignorar a dos chicas hermosas, pero para ser honesta, esperaba que Freed confesara eso primero" dijo Mirajane entre lágrimas, adiós a dos de sus hermosos ships.

"No importa tu orientación sexual Romeo, siempre te apoyaremos" dijo el maestro firmemente.

"¡Basta! Por Dios, todos cállense ¿¡Cuando rayos he dicho que soy gay?!" Romeo grito enojado, teniendo problemas para controlarse.

"En la tarde de ayer, cuando te íbamos a confesar nuestros sentimientos en la puesta de sol, descubriste que estábamos enamoradas de ti y fue ahí donde nos dijiste que eras gay" Chelia respondió tratando de no estallar en llanto, junto con Wendy, quien ya dejaba salir un par de lágrimas.

"¿¡Que caminata?! Le dije a Itona que les explicara a ustedes que no podía ir. Natsu quería que yo peleara con el contra Laxus y Ryoko, estaba a nada de disculparme con ustedes cuando empezaron a hablar de todo esto" respondió Romeo ofendido, fue cuando escucho un par de risas secas venir del bar que lo supo, los volteo a ver con una mirada sombría, por supuesto, ella le sonreía con una gran bolsa de dinero.

"¿Qué? Es para la caridad, además nuestra reputación se ira por los cielos cuando todos sepan que nuestro gremio tiene diversidad sexual" dijo Yuna con gracia, no lo pudo soportar por mas tiempo y se tiro al suelo mientras se reía.

"¿Cómo lo hicieron?" pregunto Romeo tratando de contener su ira.

"Veras, cuando Yuna escucho que Wendy y Chelia te invitaron a una caminata, ella sabía que podía engañarlas al saber magia de transformación. Itona me amenazo para participar en esto, por eso convencí a Laxus para practicar mi magia en equipo contra Natsu y tú, Itona logro copiar tu aroma en un perfume así Wendy no podía usar su nariz para descubrir la farsa. Todo fue parte del plan de Yuna, en verdad lo siento" dijo Ryoko, disculpándose varias veces.

"Al Romeo le gusta pedalear la bicicleta sin el asiento, ahora si la sacaste del parque con esto Yuna" Itona apenas podía hablar por la risa, golpeando la barra del bar con fuerza. Romeo prendió su puño con un poco de fuego carmesí, fallando por poco para pegarle a Yuna, ella dejo de reír mientras desviaba el ataque hacia el techo.

"Mira el lado bueno sanguijuela, ahora sabes que Wendy y Chelia te aman, anda y toma una decisión" Yuna reflejo otro ataque de Romeo "esas es la actitud" a la gente no le importo ver tal llamarada salir del gremio, es muy común a esta hora del día gracias a Natsu y sus peleas.

"Si deseas lastimarme, hazlo, pero primero decide quien será tu novia".

"…Oh" las neuronas por fin hicieron realizar a Romeo lo que había pasado, volteando lentamente al dúo del cielo "¿Están enamoradas de…mi?"

A Wendy y Chelia les tomo un par de segundos procesar la pregunta, sonrojándose poco a poco, ahora el sabia, y no de la manera que esperaban.

"Rayos…parece que no tenemos opción" Chelia tomo la iniciativa, caminando hasta estar enfrente de Romeo.

"Romeo Conbolt, te amo mucho, por tantas cosas que has hecho por mí, por favor acepta mi amor" Wendy dio un profundo respiro, no se podía quedar atrás más tiempo.

"Yo se que nos tomo tiempo conocernos de manera apropiada, pero no me tomo mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que eres una persona extraordinaria. Te amo Romeo, y nada me haría mas feliz que poder demostrarte mi amor" ambas chicas sonrieron con sinceridad, dejando a Romeo con el dilema mas grande de su corta vida.

"Yo…"

"Ya decídete reina del drama, queremos un final para hoy" grito un miembro cualquiera del gremio.

"Yo…no se que decir. Yo sé que debió tomarles mucho valor a ustedes para decir sus sentimientos y que Yuna jugara con ello esta muy mal, creo que al final debo hacer mi propia confesión" Romeo se tomo su tiempo para dejar salir las palabras correctas para la respuesta definitiva.

Pero esas palabras jamás salieron, estaba enfrente de dos hermosas chicas con el corazón en la mano, es muy dificil decidir cual tomar y cual romper.

"Lo siento, me gustan ambas, por lo que necesito un poco de tiempo" muchos lo entendieron pero algunos abuchearon la decisión, amabas estuvieron de acuerdo con los términos del chico.

"Bueno, tras el final de la telenovela es hora de volver a los negocios" la voz de Yuna resonó en su cabeza, ella conecto una patada voladora en su cabeza, rompiendo la pared y terminado parado sobre el lago detrás del gremio.

"¡Maldita perra! Te juro por Dios que si vuelves a golpearme hacia una pared y meterme en otro lago, incluso en un charco, voy a golpear tu trasero pálido"

"De nada, pero el tiempo es dinero, así que haremos un choque de magias para saber cómo hemos mejorado"

"¡Oh, yo también le entro!" dijo Itona emocionado, Ryoko también corrió hacia ellos, también queriendo participar.

"¡¿Pueden caminar sobre el agua?!" exclamo Happy, siendo ignorado mientras todos hablaban.

"Vamos a ello, los mandare a volar hasta Seven" en sus manos derechas, los miembros del equipo Harmonía Negra acumularon magia, Romeo no noto como su llamas moradas cambiaban de color a un color azul oscuro, los cuatro corrieron hacia el punto medio.

"**¡Llamas moradas: Fuego infernal!**"

"**¡Furia Blanca!**"

"¡**Pecado de Zeus!**"

"**¡Impacto Colateral!**"

El impacto sucedió muy rápido, no le dio tiempo a nadie del gremio para intervenir, solo pudieron ver varias luces de diferentes colores en el centro del lago, las expresiones de los cuatros jóvenes reflejaban que ninguno se daría por vencido, gritando todas sus fuerzas para que su magia no perdiera ante las otras, esto genero una gran explosión con una gran oleada. El agua golpeaba salvajemente contra los muros de piedra del gremio, todos los presentes se protegieron del viento y el agua con sus brazos.

"¿¡Qué demonios fue eso?!" pregunto Gajeel, sorprendido de tanto poder acumulado viniendo de parte de unos mocosos.

"¡Maestro! ¡Una misión clase S fue robaba!"

"¡¿Qué?!" grito Makarov en shock, no había duda de fueron ellos, se habían escapado en la confusión del ataque. Sabía que esos jóvenes serian otro dolor de cabeza.

.

.

**A/N: A cualquiera que estuviera esperando este capítulo, lamento la demora. Y anónimo que comento del potencial de esta historia, gracias por leer y darme ánimos de seguir con este proyecto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Nunca creas en los planes originales**

* * *

_31 de enero X792, Hospital Mental Árbol de Dios, Seven_

"Otra noche tranquila, pero me gustaría dormir ahora."

"No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me ofrecí a pasar la celebración de Año Nuevo aquí" esta fue la conversación entre dos enfermeras, solas en el escritorio en el cuarto piso de un hospital, luchando por no dormirme y terminar el papeleo esa noche.

"Al diablo con ese mocoso, es demasiado tarde y sigue jugando con esa pelota", dijo una de las molestas enfermeras, el ruido de rebotar resonó en el edificio. Podría terminar despertando a otro paciente y no sabían cuánto tiempo iba a tomar sedarlos de nuevo.

"Déjamelo a mí" su compañera comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de oro, habitación 748. Ella abrió la red que le permitió mirar dentro y verlo. "Es hora de dormir."

"Estoy aburrido." fue la única respuesta de ese joven, que a pesar de sus manos encadenadas, jugó con esa pequeña pelota.

"Si sigues así, tendré que quitarme ese juguete."

"..." enojada por ser ignorada, la enfermera abrió las múltiples cerraduras de la puerta, cometiendo su mayor error, el último que haría.

"Lo siento, sólo estaba fingiendo aburrirme" el joven rompió las cadenas con una instalación inusual, clavando un tenedor de plástico en la garganta de la enfermera, impidiéndole gritar tapando su boca.

"...¿Cómo?..." cerca de la muerte, vio varios pedazos de clips escondidos debajo de la cama, la prueba de que habían caído en su trampa.

"Gracias por todo, pero tengo las resoluciones de Año Nuevo que debo hacer", habló con una voz monotona, el joven salió de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado. Aterrorizado al ver al maldito niño, la otra enfermera llamó a la línea de emergencia.

"Rápido, un paciente ha escapado de su celda...Oma Naito" al escuchar ese nombre, las fuerzas de seguridad del hospital no dudaron en desplegarse en la planta central.

"Joven Naito, te pediré que regreses a tu celda" dijo un oficial, que parecía ser el líder.

"No" respondió Oma con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano derecha, levantando las alarmas de los guardias, que apuntaban sus armas, lo que no esperaban, era que una gran puerta de metal para volar desde el costado, aplastando dos guardias contra la pared como hormigas.

"¿Qué está pasando?".

"Ah, es bueno tener a la familia juntos de nuevo", vio el oficial a ese fugitivo, que de alguna manera abrió una caja fuerte hecha de metal, que sostenía dos pistolas, una de plata y la otra de oro.

"¿No dijo el informe que no poseía ninguna magia?!

"¡Eso es lo que dice en su informe de captura!"

"¿Quién es este monstruo?"

"Oh, alguien nuevo. En ese caso, permítanme presentarme." Oma comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos.

"¡Fuego!" un gran número de balas fueron disparadas hacia él, pero por alguna razón, fueron desviadas fuera del camino.

"¡Al carajo con esto! ¡Me voy de aquí!"

"Mi nombre es Oma Naito, pero por favor" sonaron varios disparos y se arrasaron con las cabezas de los guardias, directamente entre medio de los ojos, ni un centímetro más, ni un centímetro menos "simplemente olvídame".

"Maldita sea...ah" el médico y el director del hospital trató de escapar, pero una bala atravesó ambas piernas deteniéndolo frío. Oma lo jalo de su cabello, dibujando un bisturí en la mano, cerca del ojo del médico.

"Permítanme realizar un experimento con ustedes", le pregunta a Oma con inocencia, sólo el sonido de su voz era tan traumático como verlo.

"¿Cómo puedes usar magia de metal?!"

"Mentí, como todos los demás en este lugar. Ahora, abre el tren choo-choo. Di ahh..." clavo el bisturí en el ojo del médico y comenzó a batirlo como si estuviera golpeando huevos. Se oyó un fuerte grito en ese lugar aislado. Unos minutos más tarde Oma salió con el uniforme de prisionero manchado de sangre, casi nadando fuera de ese foso de cadáveres.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno...Feliz Año Nuevo para todos en el juego de mesa" Oma estaba de pie en un árbol, viendo los fuegos artificiales de un pueblo a lo lejos. Usando su bufanda verde rota, disfrutó de un aperitivo de un racimo de uvas sucias. Volvió la mirada hacia la derecha, había un gran agujero donde debería estar la prisión para las mujeres, alguien debería rezar.

"Este mundo...no es nada. Es aburrido." trayendo una uva ensangrencada a su boca, los sabores se arremolinaban en su lengua combinándose para crear una ráfaga de tang amargo. Una sonrisa demente se extendía a través de su rostro, al pensar en su único deseo de Año Nuevo.

* * *

_9 de enero X793, 3:52 PM_

Una enorme explosión de luz blanca brillante rompió la tranquilidad de ese bosque, enviando a cuatro jóvenes volando en diferentes direcciones.

"Ahh...ese tipo de dolor" dijo Romeo, levantándose de ese pequeño agujero donde estaba acostado, comenzó a apreciar algo inmediatamente. No estaba el lago, mucho menos cerca del bosque de Magnolia.

"¡Vamos, hagámoslo de nuevo!" podía oír la voz de Itona cerca, en el camino que su cuerpo había dejado. Al llegar al centro se encontró donde ya estaban Yuna y Ryoko.

"Yuna, ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó la rubia, tan desconcertado como él.

"Mhh, si todo salió bien...deberíamos estar a unos ochenta kilómetros de la frontera con Seven, y el lugar de nuestra próxima misión" respondió la chica del pelo blanco, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa de ambos magos.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Robé esta misión de clase S, y para cubrir nuestra huida, Yuna creó este plan, incluso incluyendo esta magia secundaria para traernos aquí" Itona señaló un letrero con una mano, mientras que la otra estaba siendo utilizada para limpiar su oído derecho.

"¿Y cómo sabías que iba a unirme?"

"Te conozco Ryoko. Nunca dejarías de participar en actividades con nosotros"

"Bueno, entonces no hay problema aquí."

"¡No seas tan suave!" exclamó un Romeo molesto, miró a Yuna, quien respondió haciendo el signo del amor y la paz.

"Yei"

"¿Puede alguien explicarme lo que está pasando?" volvió a preguntar el Conbolt

"Como dijo la cabeza del musgo, invertí en esta misión, y lo hice mejor con una apuesta de que podíamos ganar y divertirnos al mismo tiempo" comentó Yuna como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"Pero esto está mal!"

"Déjame recordarte algo. Tú admira a Natsu y su equipo, dime ¿Cuál fue la primera misión que tomaron como equipo?

"...".

"¿Qué? No te oigo."

"Una misión robada de la clase S."

"Oye Yuna, si has terminado de molestar a Romeo, vamos ¡Deberíamos estar allí al anochecer, pero no llegaremos allí si no mueves el culo!" Itona los interrumpió, con una brújula en mano para guiarse.

"¡Bien, comencemos la primera misión del equipo de Black Harmony!" Yuna e Itona comenzaron a caminar hacia el este, Ryoko coloco su mano en el hombro de Romeo para ayudarlo a calmarse.

"Si necesitas hablar con alguien normal, estoy aquí para ti." Romeo aceptó la ayuda, mirándola con agradecimiento.

"No tienes ni idea, y definitivamente voy a necesitar ayuda para digerir esto"

"¡Muévanse par de caracoles!" exclamó Yuna desde lejos, bien Ryoko, hablar sobre el juego y apoyarlo con su nuevo problema es prioridad.

* * *

_Magnolia, Gremio Fairy Tail 5:12 PM_

"...'Entendido?" dijo Makarov, mirando desde el segundo piso al equipo Natsu.

"Sí maestro, los atraparemos antes de que comiencen la misión y los devolvemos al gremio para que reciban su castigo correspondiente" respondió Erza con firmeza, estos jóvenes deben ser castigados por romper las reglas.

"Nunca pensé que Romeo estaría decidido a seguir los pasos de Natsu."

"Sí, veo la ironía de hace unos años, viendo cómo un cierto equipo hizo lo mismo" Max y Laki miraron a Natsu, Lucy y Happy.

"¡Pero yo no quería!" Lucy trató de defenderse, aunque sabía que había aceptado obtener una llave celestial.

"No veo el problema, Romeo y sus amigos podrán con esa misión, son fuertes", dijo Natsu despreocupado, confiando plenamente en ellos.

"No seas una cabeza hueca, no recuerdas lo malo que nos fue a nosotros cuando hicimos lo mismo. Si no hubiera sido por Ezra, no habríamos terminado la misión en la isla de Galuna" Gray respondió seriamente, causando otra pelea entre ellos, que fue detenida por una mirada oscura de Lucy, este no era el momento de luchar.

"¿Y qué misión robaron?" pregunto Lissana

"Una misión en una ciudad fronteriza con Seven. Deben derrotar a un gigante gris, un demonio similar al que derrotó a Erza en los Juegos Mágicos" respondió Mirajane a la duda de su hermana menor.

"¡Robar misiones secretas no es para hombres!" Grito Elfman.

"A nadie le importan tus comentarios tontos" El grupo ignoró la disputa entre Elfman y Evergreen, mientras que algunos pensaron en ese choque de magia entre los cuatro magos jóvenes.

"Cuando Romeo regresó de esa misión, sentí un aumento repentino en su magia, similar a los demás de su grupo..."

"...Y fue esa energía la que les permitió escabullirse durante esa lucha ficticia" fue el pensamiento aparentemente compartido por Makarov y Erza.

"¿Sucedió algo, Makarov-dono?"

"Jura-sama, Lyon", dijo Sherry para ver a los dos magos más esenciales de Lamia Scale.

"Tenemos una situación; Romeo y su equipo robaron una misión de clase S".

"Jaja, no sé por qué, pero esto me recuerda a algún grupo igualmente irreverente" comento Jura con una ligera risa.

"¡Podría dejar de mirarnos! Lo hicimos sólo...tres veces" Lucy no le gustaba tener esa reputación, pero no podía evitarse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Lyon?" le pide a Gray a Lyon con molestia.

"Nada, simplemente aprovechando el viaje para visitar y ver a mi querida Juvia"

"¡Es mejor que te alejes de ella!"

"Gray-sama" Gray pateó a su hermano con magia de hielo lejos de Juvia y abrazó al mago del agua, lo que hizo que se perdiera en sus fantasías.

"Lo haré cuando vea un anillo en su dedo" Gray se sonrojó, y la mente del pobre Juvia explotó, imaginando su boda.

"¿Va a parar ustedes dos? Cuanto más rápido lo encontremos, más rápido sabremos su respuesta" Carla intentó que Wendy y Chelia hablaran, pero su severa expresión no fue la mejor para estos casos.

"¿Pasó algo?" Sherry le susurró a Jura y Lyon lo que sucedió hace unas horas, que no podía ocultar su sorpresa en el asunto.

"En cualquier caso, debemos movernos, tal vez podamos interceptaren en el camino" comentó Erza mientras intentaba calmar a todos.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"Chelia..."

"Lo siento Wendy, pero quiero estar presente cuando él conteste nuestros sentimientos" Wendy negó con la cabeza, ella entendió perfectamente.

"En ese caso, solicito acompañarlos de la misma manera" dijo Jura, porque no podía ocultar su curiosidad.

"No hay problema, es mejor tener dos magos de clase S si algo sale mal" Gray no le gustó porque tendría que soportar a Lyon en este viaje.

"¿Vienes tú y Gajeel con nosotros?" Happy pregunta a Lily.

"No, Gajeel debe cumplir una promesa a Levy de ir a una misión con su equipo y Juvia. Aparentemente, ambos quieren pasar más tiempo juntos", como sucedió en esos grupos de chicas, Levy y Juvia se darían consejos de cómo finalmente salen con Gajeel y Gray, aunque tendrían que hacerlo en secreto.

"Me ocuparé de los mocosos cuando lleguen" susurra Gajeel dimitió, leyendo la junta de la misión y viendo una misión para derrotar a algunos bandidos en un pueblo a las afueras de Crocus.

"¡Adelante a otra aventura!" el equipo Natsu y el Lamia Scale Trio fueron a la estación de tren que se dirigía a la frontera, para detener a Black Harmony.

"¿No estás preocupado por tu hijo?" preguntó Wakaba a Macao, que se mantuvo tranquilo incluso con todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Por supuesto, lo soy, soy su padre, pero...también estoy seguro de que esto es algo que Romeo quiere" Wakaba lo miró extrañamente, tal vez su edad ya lo estaba afectando, o no sabía nada que le pasara a Romeo y estaba actuando tranquilo para que su mejor amigo también estuviera tranquilo.

* * *

_A las afueras del pueblo de Carpi, Fiore. 10:26 PM_

"¡Dame eso, bruja!"

"¿¡Nunca, yo mejor en la pesca que usted!"

"La última vez que sólo cogió una rana!"

"¡Oh, pero bien que te la se lo comiste!" Yuna e Itona lucharon por el control de la caña de pescar, buscando su próxima cena. Mientras tanto, Romeo estableció la fogata, y Ryoko comenzó a comer un mango que encontró en el camino.

"¿Cansado?" pregunto la maga del trueno.

"No recuerdo la última vez que camine tanto, gracias a Dios puedo hablar con alguien normal dijo Romeo sentado junto a ella, claramente agotado, porque soportar a Yuna era mucho, y aparentemente Ryoko era lo mismo con Itona.

"Lo mismo...¿Querías hablar de, ya sabes?" Romeo inmediatamente entendió lo que quería decir, por lo que comenzó a susurrar.

"¿Qué sabes?"

"No mucho, Itona me reclutó como su compañero para un juego, pero dijo que no sabía los detalles exactos y que teníamos que esperar para saber más". aparentemente, realmente no sabían mucho, así que deberían esperar para saber cuál es el juego.

"¿Y cómo conociste a Itona?" pregunto Romeo curioso.

"Verás, hui de casa debido a algunos problemas familiares bastante serios, estaba tan deprimida que no me di cuenta de que un violador me había seguido con esta herramienta para evitar mi magia. Itona me rescató y me preguntó si quería ir a una aventura con él. Así que dije que sí".

"Whoa..."

"Entonces me golpeó en el estómago, dejándome inconsciente" la expresión de Romeo cambió de una de admiración a una de molestia "Quiero pensar que me ayudó a despertar el cuarto origen porque mi magia aumentó dramáticamente cuando desperté".

"Tal vez el cuarto origen sólo puede ser despertado con un golpe o una puñalada?" pensó Romeo para sí mismo.

"¿Cómo se conocieron Yuna y tú?" ahora preguntó Ryoko.

"La conocí cuando estaba caminando por un callejón, ella logró obligarme a ir a una misión con ella, lo hicimos con facilidad. Luego tuvimos una pequeña disputa que terminó con ella apuñalándome una espada rara a través de mi pecho, abriendo el cuarto origen" la rubia asintió con la razón nerviosa, entendiendo que Romeo tenía un encuentro más agresivo, se quitó la cáscara de su mango y comenzó a comerlo.

"Oye, Ryoko"

"Hmm?"

"¿Qué piensas de...matar a la gente mala? la maga del trueno sabía que esta pregunta lo atormentaba, se tragó un pedazo de mango y comenzó a pensar.

"Es un tema controvertido. No pienso mucho en eso. Es como si mi mente decidiera que si vale la pena quitarle la vida a alguien, es una cuestión de ética".

"¿La ética?"

"Algo así, la ética de Yuna e Itona podría ser matar gente sin posibilidad de cambiar. Otras personas pueden trazar la línea de ser incluso un ladrón, es muy personal para todos. Para mí, todavía no sé dónde está esa línea". Romeo estaba meditando en su pensamiento. ¿Dónde marcaras su propia línea?

"Pueden ser algo abrasivos, pero saben que Yuna e Itona son buenas personas. Cuando se trata de Yuna, la esperaba más...inestable"

"¿No la conocías antes?"

"No, Itona habló de ella antes, entenderás lo fácil que es imaginar a alguien así".

"... ¿Podría darme tu punto de vista sobre lo que sucedió hoy, sobre las confesiones" Al ver que era un tema serio, Ryoko puso el mango además de ella y lo miró a los ojos.

"Puedo decirte claramente, aunque sólo las he conocido por un día, ambas están profundamente enamorados de ti, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cómo te sientes?" el mago del fuego del arco iris mira hacia abajo, tratando de responder a esa pregunta.

"Es difícil, conozco a Wendy desde que tenía seis años, y pasó siete años congelada en el tiempo, en teoría, una relación con ella es aceptable y sería con mi modelo a seguir. Chelia, bueno, admito que las cosas han sido...repentino entre nosotros, aún así, compartimos gustos en común, y a pesar de ser algo idiota, ella tiene un cuerpo muy bueno ¿Qué debo hacer?!" sintió un ligero golpe en la frente, Ryoko le había golpeado con el dedo.

"Realmente estás en una situación difícil, pero en el amor, primero debes considerar tus sentimientos. No deberías tomar tu decisión en base a cómo se sentirá el otro, esta es tu vida, tu corazón, usa esta...aventura para reflexionar sobre ella" Romeo vio la sonrisa que la rubia dio, y dejó de husmear en la fogata, ignorando el ruido fuerte que había generado al lanzar el palo al fuego.

"¡Tienes razón! Necesito dejar de arrepentirme y centrarme en mis propios sentimiento, muchas gracias...¿Ryoko?" en el momento en que Romeo se dio cuenta de que en su emoción pateó el mango, arruinándolo. Casi jadea, la sonrisa siniestra combinada con la electricidad de Ryoko, fue en este momento lo sabía, metió la pata

"Aprovechemos para dejar algo claro sobre mis preciosos mangos."

"Ah...Ryoko, lo siento-"

Itona y Yuna habían logrado pescar un par de peces grandes, de la nada, el trueno cae sobre los peces, cocinando la cena.

"Eh ¿Truenos? Pero si es una noche despejada" dijo Yuna mirando al cielo.

"Parece que Romeo aprendió algo hoy de la manera difícil, nunca meterse con los mangos de Ryoko" Itona señaló el gran trueno que había venido del campamento.

"¿En serio se lo toma tan enserio?"

"Sí, también lo aprendí de la misma manera, Ryoko es un ángel, hasta que te metes con su mango."

"Voy a tenerlo en mente cuando veo un mango. No quiero morir así" Yuna e Itona regresaron al campamento. El peleador trajo otro mango de un árbol cercano, calmando el llanto de su compañera, mientras que la mago de nieve se comió su pez, calentando sus manos con el calor que salió del cuerpo ahora electrocutado de Romeo.

"Todo el mundo es sensible con algo." fue el pensamiento colectivo, después de una cena rápida, y persuadiendo a todos a dormir en la misma tienda, el primer día de la misión del equipo llegó a su fin.

* * *

_10 de enero 9:04 AM_

"Entonces ¿Con estos documentos, puedo confirmar que a pesar de su escasez, los cuatro de ustedes delante de mí son magos de la clase S?"

"No lo dudes viejo" Yuna estaba frente al alcalde de esa ciudad, analizando los documentos que se le dieron para autenticar su acreditación como magos de clase S.

"Oye..."

"No te esfuerces por preguntar, yo tampoco tengo ni idea" susurró Itona, que no sabía de dónde ya había conseguido esos documentos, especialmente de tan buena calidad.

"Bueno, todo parece estar en orden, seré breve, dos gigantes grises han estado merodeando por la zona, destruyendo varias granjas alrededor-"

"Me disculpé por la interrupción del señor alcalde, pero en la solicitud de la misión dice sólo un gigante" hablo Ryoko, señalando la parte donde se establece para eliminar a un gigante, no a dos.

"Me disculpo por esto, pero tenemos informes de que un segundo gigante apareció hace cuatro días, si continúan con el trabajo, no nos importará triplicar la recompensa".

"En absoluto, sólo dinos dónde están, y vamos a patear sus traseros."

"Yuna, estás con el alcalde, modera tu lenguaje" susurro Romeo, no quería dejar una mala imagen del gremio a causa de ella.

"Está bien, el último avistamiento fue en la madrugada en las colinas que bordean Seven, pero estamos seguros de que todavía están del lado de Fiore" después de esa reunión con el alcalde, el equipo fue a las montañas. En su viaje vieron señales de esos gigantes, poniendo a Romeo más nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo él sabía, era una excelente oportunidad para probar sus nuevas habilidades.

"Bien, el camino nos lleva aquí...¡Me tienes que estar jodiendo!" Yuna, el fundador y aparente líder del equipo, encontró a un gigante tirado en el suelo, pálido, muerto.

"Parece que la naturaleza se ocupó de uno de ellos" comentó Itona, no sabía si estar alegre o decepcionado.

"No creo que haya sido una muerte natural." Ryoko tocó la piel del gigante, concentrando su magia "Fue asesinado, su impulso eléctrico fue cortado y es demasiado joven para morir por causas naturales".

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Quería matarlo!" Yuna sonaba como una niña haciendo un berrinche, pateando el cuerpo, molesta que alguien había matado a este gigante antes que ella.

"De todos modos, todavía hay uno más" dijo Romeo, tratando de calmar la ira de su compañera.

"Sólo si alguien no ha matado al otro ya."

"¡Déjame en paz!" el grito de un niño destrozó la calma del equipo, salió de una cueva cercana. Ven a una mujer caballero con armadura completa, sostenida firmemente la mano de un niño, que protegía algunas hierbas.

"Robar es un pecado grave, debes pagar."

"No! ¡Mi hermanita está enferma! ¡Ella los necesita!" el grito del niño era desesperado, del dolor en su brazo.

"Bájalo. Pagaré por lo que este niño robó" Ryoko se acercó con calma, mostrando el dinero.

"No se entrometan en los asuntos de Dios, jovencita."

"Dios no permitiría que un seguidor lastimara a los niños" la mujer tiró al niño al suelo, y conectó un golpe a Ryoko, que estaba bloqueada con sus brazos, no le causaron daño.

"Un pecador no tiene derecho a dudar de las acciones de los pastores de Dios, prepárense para el castigo que les espera." la caballero tenía toda la intención de matar al niño con un golpe en la cabeza, pero alguien detuvo su brazo a mitad de oscilación.

"¡Itona!" Romeo se vuelve a su lado donde estaba hace un segundo. Se movió tan rápido.

"Que él se encargue de ello, ella estaba buscando una pelea de todos modos." Yuna parecía tranquila sobre el asunto, pero ella estaba más interesada en encontrar al otro gigante, Itona arrojó a las mujer caballero unos metros atras, centrando su atención en el niño.

"Bien, sólo heridas externas." susurro Itona aliviado.

"Ignorando mi presencia, que golpea primero gana la batalla" la caballero golpeó a Itona en la cara, su cuerpo rebotó en el suelo y en un instante el caballero apareció por encima de él y golpeó su puño en su estómago. La fuerza crea un cráter de dos metros por debajo de él.

"Patético." la mujer lo agarro por el cuello, pero vio sus ojos de repente abiertos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Itona le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, creando una nube de polvo. Sus pies se arrastraron por el suelo mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie a pocos metros de donde habían comenzado.

"¿Qué...?" la caballero vio una sombra debajo de ella y se sorprendió cuando Itona estalló desde el suelo, conectando su puño derecho contra su mandíbula, enviando su cuerpo chocando con los árboles cercanos.

"Bueno...sería aburrido castigarte si no muestras resistencia, pecador" Itona se lanzó hacia ella y conectó una patada en el abdomen, destruyendo la armadura del caballero. Cayó al suelo destrozado, revelando su vientre y sus pechos en el aire.

"¡Ah! Esa armadura no era nada para mí, he endurecido mi piel para que tus puños ya no me hagan daño, ahora qué-" Itona conecta un golpe limpio en su vientre, con tal fuerza que casi penetra su cuerpo de lado a lado, podían ver cómo vomitaba sangre mientras salía de los agujeros del casco.

"No me dejaste otra opción, lastimaste a dos almas inocentes en este mundo", Itona retiró su puño del cuerpo de la mujer, inclinando su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, dejando que el cuerpo cayera al suelo, muriendo "ese es el verdadero pecado".

"Qué fuerza brutal." Susurro Romeo sorprendido

"Y no has visto nada sanguijuela, la mayoría de los magos de tierra se centran en los ataques de larga distancia, Itona es lo contrario. Incluso con mi armadura de nieve, nunca saldría ilesa de un puñetazo suyo" Romeo reconoce la fuerza de Itona, en verdad, con el grupo en particular con el que estaba ahora todos eran fuertes, incluso con el asunto de la falta de restricciones personales a la matanza.

"Chicos, creo que tenemos varios problemas" Ryoko mira hacia atrás, donde una docena de caballeros con el mismo emblema religioso en sus escudos.

"Tantos caballeros, pero creo que ahora son cortos." el suelo temblaba, revelando la llegada de un gigante gris, atraído por la concentración de magia en el lugar.

"Ryoko, llévate al niño y déjalo en un lugar seguro, vuelve lo más rápido que puedas." Ordeno Yuna

"A la orden líder" activando su armadura del trueno, Ryoko tomo al niño y desapareció en un instante de la zona.

"Romeo e Itona, cuida de esos lunáticos religiosos, y por favor, no mueran aplastados por esa cosa."

"¿Y vas a sentarte y no hacer nada?" un tiro de energía obligó a Itona a saltar hacia sus compañeros, revelando a un joven de pelo púrpura, con lo que parecía un uniforme de prisión con manchas de sangre seca, le quitó el casco de la mujer caballero muerta, tocándose la mejilla.

"Qué desperdicio de una mujer ¿Por qué los que tienen cuerpos más bellos siempre son los que tienen las mentes más podridas?" su bufanda destrozada sopló en el viento mientras agarraba una uva, la limpiaba con la sangre que salía de los labios de la mujer muerta, y se la comía.

"Me gustaría jugar con este loco mis colegas" dijo Yuna con una sonrisa, corrió a otra sección del bosque, siendo perseguido por el joven prisionero.

"¡Yuna!" Romeo evade el ataque de un caballero y responde con una patada en la espalda.

"Relájate con mi hermano, no le pasará nada a Yuna, ella sabe cómo tratar con la gente loca." Itona tomó una piedra y logró conectarla contra la cabeza de un caballero que vino a caballo "Boom. Headshot."

"Ryoko mejor apúrate, necesitamos apoyo" ambos chicos saltaron fuera del alcance del brazo del gigante, que no distinguió a nadie, de repente algo bloqueó la luz del sol. Observaron como alguien con un hacha golpeó el suelo, y luego crearon una explosión a cinco metros alrededor, apreciaron el fuego mientras otro hombre cortaba con sus garras a través de varios caballeros.

"¿Cuánto dinero cobras por las predicciones futuras?" ignorando la pregunta sarcástica de Itona, Romeo analizó a los posibles aliados. Una chica con un aspecto infantil, el pelo carmesí recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos ámbar, una chaqueta marrón sobre una camisa rosa, falda roja, medias largas oscuras y zapatillas púrpuras, sosteniendo un hacha de color bronce. El hombre de unos veinte y cinco años, pelo negro y orejas que se asemejan a las de un perro, su esclerótica es negra, y sus iris son azules. Lleva una capa gris de piel con una camisa negra y pantalones blancos con un diseño negro en las piernas, combinado con botas grises.

"Un loli con un hacha gigante y un hombre con orejas de perro, ahora he visto todo en esta vida", comenta Itona, aunque ambos tuvieron que volver a centrarse en los otros enemigos.

"Maestra Himiko ¿Debemos ayudar a esos jóvenes?" preguntó el hombre bestia a la chica.

"Qué dolor...vale, vamos a ayudarles Jing y luego iremos por Oma" después de eso, ambos fueron caminos separados, la prioridad era acabar con los caballeros, y luego ir por el gigante.

Muy cerca de donde la batalla entre los caballeros y el gigante, Yuna corrió con su espada hecha de nieve para cortar a Oma, esquivando sus disparos, ella logró cortar algunos de sus abdomens, en respuesta, recibió un disparo de energía en la cara, pero ahora apenas podía pararse.

"Sin duda, esa es una armadura elemental, dada por despertar el cuarto origen, eres otro jugador." la nieve y el metal cayeron al suelo del bosque, no servirían mucho en esta pelea, los flecos de ambos cubrían sus ojos, pero no ocultaban sus sonrisas.

"Es un placer, lástima que el juego no haya comenzado todavía, pero al menos, podemos jugar por un tiempo" ambos se apuntaron con sus armas el uno al otro, con una sonrisa psicótica, los contornos de ambos ojos eran negros, los ojos naranjas de Yuna contra los ojos púrpuras de Oma.

"Comencemos"

Una sombra lejos de donde está sucediendo el incidente, estaba comunicando lo que está pasando con sus amigos. Ya habían formado un equipo temporal y estaba claro que pronto un evento se levantará en Fiore, a diferencia de ninguno antes. "Todo está en orden aquí, aunque me aburro no participar con mis futuros amigos"


End file.
